From Blood to Rain
by Mewl Neko
Summary: [on hiatus] A series of vignettes and ficlets. Some have a more serious tone...others not. I’m not sure where it’s going or where it’ll end.. enjoy it while it’s here. Random settings. No specific pairings. Updated FIVE days a week! Usually.
1. Mission 1 Part 1

Sidenote: This ficlet has a more serious tone...give it time. This is kind of the odd ball of the series- I'm not sure why I made it first...most of the following ficlets will be more fluff and random (any suggested pairings? i like the odd ones...)

* * *

Mission One

Part 1

The night was cool and thickly calm. The silence was nearly overbearing. The human soldiers and mercenaries roaming the Hellsing Manor were on high alert. The moon was full and the night sweet- vampires would undoubtedly be on the prowl. What nightly creature wouldn't feel empowered by a night like this? There was one particular vampire that was quite contrite.

"This was not how I wanted to spend my night."

Officer Seras Victoria sat on her rump in the stone courtyard. She hugged her harkonnen canon closer to her chest resting the side of her forehead against it. She was surrounded by a twenty foot barrier, or at least she must be, seeing as how the human soldiers wouldn't come within that amount of space to her sitting form. It was as if she was the Grinch- and they really wouldn't touch her with a twenty nine foot pole. Only Peter Ferguson, her commander, would come within her reach, which was obvious since he was approaching now.

Seras hurried to her feet and saluted.

"Officer Seras Victoria- you orders are to parole the neighboring grounds for any suspicious persons. A vampire attack is expected."

"Expected, sir?" Seras dropped her salute and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Ferguson overlooked her brief interruption and continued, "We've received intelligence that unveils a vampire's plan to attack the Hellsing Organization directly. For England and her majesty, accept your orders."

"Yes, sir." Seras saluted again, "Am I to form a tactical unit, sir?"

"No- your mission is to survey solo."

Ferguson saluted and upon Victoria mimicking his action, he turned and left.

Victoria slumped back against the wall. She didn't mind the missions she supposed, even looking forward to one tonight. There hadn't been much FREAK activity as of late, but she hadn't expected this sort of detail. She was tired of all this waiting. The last three nights, all staff was posted within or without the mansion on guard for intruders. No one really knew why all of sudden the alert was sounded. No FREAKs had shown head nor tail in the last two weeks. Now, apparently one was just going to attack- just one? It was curious.

Seras shrugged and idly dusted the back of her skirt. The fabric was nearly soaked through. Seras pouted, but hefted her harkonnen, the one weapon that sort of required two hands in order for her to handle the weight, over to lean against the wall. Sort of meaning she wasn't drinking her blood like she was supposed, and ordered to do, much to her master's chagrin.

As Seras moved from her chosen spot near the wall, the soldiers all cast wary glances between her and her colossal weapon that remained where she had been sitting for the past two hours. She sighed and walked on, eyes downcast. They were all wary, if not frightened, of her. She couldn't blame them- she was the very monster they were sent out nightly to search and destroy.

Even in her own thoughts, Seras flinched at the word 'monster.' It wasn't easy to admit it, even if only to herself. Seras still fought her master about drinking blood. It wasn't like she wanted to disappoint her master, Alucard, but it just felt so wrong, like she was forfeiting a part of herself by doing it.

Seras shook herself free of her thoughts and concentrated fully on her mission. This was no time to be immersed in thought.

Seras had long left the courtyard, sheltered within her own thoughts. She had now circled the mansion and was approaching the rear of the grounds. It was a plausible place to start since it was the most shadowed. Seras regarded the tree line suspiciously, feeling for any unwelcome presences.

Unfortunately, all she felt was an elderly man; she knew he was elderly by the thinness of his blood and also the slower circulation. She knew he was a man by the lower tones to his voice while he spoke to who she assumed was his dog named 'Fifi'. Why ever Fifi- it was, well cute, but somewhat ridiculous and cliché. More importantly though, even as she despised herself for it, the thump of his heart and the pulse of the blood in his veins, made her hunger grow. It exhilarated her and Seras tensed as the tiny hairs on her arms rose in anticipation.

Seras shook herself, admonishing how easily she was distracting tonight, and prepared to cross the open lawn. She would have to enter the dark, but not overly thick woods in order to make certain that no wayward vampires were lurking within. She didn't sense anything, but her gut was nagging at her. It was telling her to search through it anyway and Seras listened.

There could be a predator in any of those shadows slinking under the trees that lined Hellsing's expertly landscaped lawn. She wouldn't lose anymore men because of her. Captain Gareth was killed by Paladin of the Iscariots with her right beside him. Her senses will never be so dull and oblivious again- she promised herself that. She'd lost and would lose many of her fellow soldiers of Hellsing, but none would die right beside her when she could prevent it.

Victoria nodded to herself and slid around the last corner of the mansion. She ceased her sprint across the open ground field with a short dive, roll, and now rested crouched against the trunk of a tree. It was strikingly silent. Even at night, when the birds went to nest, and the small animals to their thickets, dens, and tunnels- it shouldn't be this quiet. Seras slid her back flat against the trunk and peered around the rounded edge. Her crimson eyes narrowed as she searched. Her vampiric sight allowing her access to the darkest of hiding places.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice the hands descending upon her until they were choking her throat.

* * *

She gasped. With one eye shut, she scrabbled at the hands wrapped around her throat. Victoria let loose an exasperated noise she reached up, grabbed her attacker, and used all of her possessed vampiric strength to rip the body from the tree. The body hurled across the grass out into the open and the light. Victoria rubbed her tortured throat as she watched the ghoul rise. With a series of grunts and murmurs, the ghoul rose, yet it wasn't a ghoul at all. Its flesh was neither corpse-like nor was it dead. She could hear the beating heart, the flowing blood, and the heavy breath. 

Seras stood stunned with wide eyes as she watched it lumber towards her. The ghoulish figure had tears running down the thickened flesh of its cheeks.

"It's not human."  
"Yes, Police girl."

Her master emerged from the walls of the mansion to rise behind her quivering form. He didn't even glance in her direction. Alucard was for once serious. The normally present grin had fallen as he stared the creature down.

Suddenly the body twitched, tensed, and fell. The creature didn't turn to dust, but it did exhale what could only be assumed was a sigh. The effect was the diaphragm contracting after its death. Seras stared warily down at the once human male.

"What is it, master?"

"A pathetic attempt at creating a ghoul, police girl."

Seras flinched. Her master's was, as ever, condescending in his displeasure of her ignorance of the dark world they lived in. Apparently, it was quite obvious, though a ghoul had been her first thought. Before Seras could ask anything else, her master faded from sight through his shadowy portal.

* * *

Seras released a soft sigh. She fell onto her four poster coffin bed. She was finished her perimeter before returning to the courtyard. Furguson had then relieved her of duty for the night, or morning, as dawn was soon approaching the horizon. 

Seras had managed to stay awake in the shower and was now changed into fresh clothes. The pants dropped down just below her knees, but the tank had shrunk a little revealing the bottom curve of her pale stomach. She hadn't really known much about the washer and dryer when she was first off on her own. It was cotton and she'd dried it on high, a setting normally reserved for whites only. Not that it mattered now. Seras would never gain weight. Her body was however much heavier, since it was literally dead weight, except that she was still moving.

Seras eyed the blood sitting solo on her wooden table in the middle of her room. She scooted up into the middle of her bed, pushed the bottom to lower her coffin lid, and turned over. In the stark darkness, the young draculina soon felt the insistent tugs of sleep. Seras didn't fight like she did many other things. Her life seemed to be all about battles nowadays. Would she ever know any peace?

* * *

When her lid rose the next night, Seras was surprised, but not completely shocked to see her master sitting at her table. His feet were perched up on the table's surface and he was laid out in a casual slouch. His sunglasses, sometimes a yellow shade while others a red, slipped down his long, angular nose to reveal steady claret orbs. He stared at her, making her fidget. 

"Obey your master- drink the blood. You do remember what happens when you don't, _police girl_."

He placed special emphasis on her name as he faded out of the room once again. Seras sighed once again and tried to shake off the memories of Gareth that flooded her mind at her master's reminder. She gritted her teeth. Something deep inside her wanted it- the ruby liquid that sustained her eternal life. She remembered the iron quality that was caused by the hemoglobin. Seras sat at the table with one hand on each side of the bucket. Her shoulders suddenly drooped and her head tilted forward. She reached forward and picked up the bag. With severe slowness she brought the bag to her lap, ripped the seal, and drank.

Seras shuddered. It was so good, and yet not good at all. She could almost feel her humanity slipping away and for a short instant craved steak and kidney pie. She knew she couldn't eat it- wouldn't ever eat solid food again. Seras mourned her loss even as her body gained a pinker, seemingly healthier, color. Her skin seemed to shine and the tired aches in her body evaporated.

Her master was right- but then he always was.

* * *

"Yes sir!" Seras saluted and slid into the van. 

The human soldiers around her all stiffened and pulled back against their seats. Seras bit back an irritated growl. They were being ridiculous. Couldn't they see she was not the same as those animalistic monsters they were fighting? She protected them, led them, and trained them! Seras's face held a pitiful expression of sadness. If anyone noticed or cared, they didn't say anything.

If she were human, they would be fawning over her, protecting her, and trying to comfort her. Well, maybe not exactly, but her old unit had. They'd called her Kitten, a name she hadn't liked in the beginning, but it grew on her. When she entered the military, she hadn't wanted to be treated with kid gloves, yet she had. Now did she want it back once she was finally free from it?

The van skidded to a halt, and the back doors were thrown open. Seras shifted her hand to her side to check for her weapons. A large hand gun was clicked into place at her hip. For this mission, they would be going into the heart of London and Seras thought her canon, though effective, was too bulky and showy. So, she opted for the smaller, more discreet gun Walter had fashioned for her a while back. More ammo had arrived and she was able to use it for the first time in a month. She wondered idly why her ammo had been so hard to replace, but she soon shook off her thoughts and followed her men into the abandoned building.

* * *

"Yes Mum, the first two floors were clean. No FREAKS or ghouls present. Officer Victoria is still in the process of clearing the basement." Ferguson spoke into the car phone. 

Sir Integra remained at the office for this raid. She sat at her desk fingering a single sheet of paper.

"Understood. Keep me informed."

Integra hung up knowing there would be no reply. The piece of parchment, a letter, another letter from the same anonymous sender as the last, contained a curious letterhead. It was once she recognized, but could not place for some odd reason. Since the Valentine Brother's direct attack upon the Hellsing Manor tension had been raging from all sides. Despite not knowing the source of the letter, Integra had reacted immediately. She would not allow her headquarters, her center of command, to be invaded so easily as before. Each death was on her head, every drop of blood on her hands. Such a catastrophe would never befall Hellsing's honorable and pristine history.

The problem was of course not only the letter's sender, but Victoria's ghoul sighting. Merely one ghoul and from Alucard's concise, cryptic answers Integra surmised that it wasn't fully changed. The vampire had been a novice. It's pure instinct- turning a human into a ghoul. Integra hadn't known there was a halfway point between the two, even with her in depth education from her late father.

His sickness and eventual death had left her education incomplete, but Integra had learned more through experience. Experience with Alucard as well as through Hellsing's missions. However, these FREAKs were different from the usual vampire. They were humans implanted with a chip that morphed their physiology. It was unnatural and they never lasted long because their body rejected the transformation.

Were the FREAKs changing humans now without having the proper vampiric instincts to guide them? Or was it something else?

Integra removed her silver framed spectacles and pinched the bridge of her nose. It had been a long day and would be an even longer night.

* * *

Seras twiddled her thumbs and pursed her lips. She turned her head to side and stretched her legs from the bent position. She made a small noise as she relaxed her lithe frame upon her bed. She couldn't sleep. There was something nagging at the back of her mind again. She wondered what it could be. 

After all, Seras had finished the wash, cleaned her harkonnen and hand gun, which had yet to be given a specific name, and drank her blood. The latter was done much more hesitantly and remorsefully than the former two actions.

It was so quiet. After those few days on high alert, she'd had only one mission, which really wasn't much of anything. The entire building was empty, not even a blood stain. It was dusty, creaky- the usual place for a vampire hideout, yet it yielded no vampire. Did they have prior warning of their search?

Seras rolled over onto her side peering out over the edge of her bed at her sparse room. She had the urge to visit her master, but the chances of him being in his room were slim. That man, no that vampire rarely remained in one place for long. He was constantly moving about. Alucard could never be considered a man. Seras couldn't see him as ever being human. Regardless of his monstrosity, perhaps his constant movement kept him from being bored?

An unbidden smile appeared on her pretty lips at the thought of her master running laps around the mansion for amusement. Seras flipped onto her back for a minute before sitting up. She couldn't sleep and there was no point in wasting the time just laying here. Seras quickly changed into a clean uniform, freshly pressed and headed to the shooting range. Lucky for her it was inside. She could go out into the sun, being of Alucard's blood, but it was still uncomfortable and she did get a sort of sun burn quite easily.

The petit woman opened the door only to find several pairs of eyes had swiveled over to her. Being early midday, there was a gaggle of soldiers training, honing their skills so as to only target the heart and head. Seras squirmed, a little uncomfortable. She moved to the artillery cabinet and removed one of the larger pieces. To anyone who didn't know who she was, rather what she was- this semi-machine gun might have seemed too big for her nonetheless way too heavy. However, Officer Seras Victoria handled it as if the thing weighed no more than a pencil. Compared to her usual outfit, the harkonnen, this gun was nothing.

Seras walked past, ignoring the stares as if they didn't bother her and in fact she was getting used to them, to the last spot on the line. She loaded her ammo she'd grabbed as an afterthought and fired off a few rounds. Not perfect, but what can you expect from such a weapon? It created such a large hole that it didn't really matter if she was three inches off target.

Seras continued, moving from heart to head and then back again. Everything faded into the background and for the first time since she was turned, Seras forgot how lonely and awkward she felt in this new role. She still didn't enjoy killing, but she couldn't very well let those rogue vampire FREAKs send out waves of ghouls to kill and terrorize innocent people.

When she was fresh out of ammunition, Victoria came back to reality. The range wasn't empty, but it wasn't as full as when she came in either. It hadn't been that long either, so several of the men must have left upon her entrance, or shortly thereafter. Seras rolled her eyes, surprising herself after she realized what she had done. She used to hate how afraid they were of her. She didn't understand why they couldn't see the difference between her and the other vampires of the night. Why was her attitude towards that changing now?

It must be because she's been drinking her daily blood packs.

"_Or maybe you're finally tired of those__** pathetic **__human emotions, police girl." _

Alucard's voice flooded her mind, followed by a dark, but not completely unwelcome presence inside her head. It wasn't painful, his probing of her thoughts, but it was a bit uncomfortable, like her head was swelling. Then it was gone, his last remark a dark, echoing chuckle. He did that now and again. Seras never knew what it was he was looking for, not that he'd let her in on any of his thoughts. Their little link seemed to only go one way. But why was he up in the middle the day? Seras shrugged and smoothed her proverbial ruffled feathers at Alucard's sudden intrusion.

His comment though had left her with an indignant flush, but it made her wonder. Her vampiric instincts and tendencies might be beginning to overshadow her human emotions and morals; not that vampires didn't have emotions. Seras was convinced they did. Her master at least felt euphoria and excitement when he was in battle. Did that really count though?

Seras trudged back to her room. She could practice her aim all she wanted. What she really needed to practice was her hand to hand as well as her underdeveloped vampiric skills. Seras didn't like the effects they had on her personality, but they sure were helpful in a fight. The problem with hand to hand was- who could she fight? Even if she was 'a half starved vampire' that no one needed or had room for, one punch would send a normal soldier flying across the room. It wasn't as if Alucard would actually train her either, it wasn't in his character. He probably thought learning through experience as well as mistakes would make her over all stronger and tougher.

Seras sighed. Today was already moving so slow, somehow she knew tonight wouldn't be any better. That nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. Upon arriving back at her room, Seras promptly went to her bed and nearly passed out. She didn't bother to change from her uniform; she only had a few hours left before she would need to be up for duty. The human soldiers had shifts, but she was expected to wake when the sun fell and her duties ended when the sun fell. The humans were given 4-6 hour shifts. This ensured they remained sharp, but still it seemed a bit unfair. Her shift was at least 10 hours, but then again she wasn't human, was she? As her eyes slid slowly closed, she didn't notice the blood being delivered to her room or the pale, elderly hand that lowered the lid of her coffin.

* * *

"Alucard," Integra called with her mind. 

Her servant took his dear old time answering. It wasn't for several minutes afterward; she could nearly feel the vein that was no doubt popping out of the side of her forehead. When he did happen to arrive, Integra laid him down with a fierce glare.

"Alucard- take Officer Victoria and search this perimeter. It's a few blocks, but we believe the sender of these letters resides within that area."

"No back up my master?" Alucard grinned.

"Do not patronize Alucard. My soldiers have more important duties to take care of."

Integra smirked slightly as his grin faltered slightly. However, it soon returned in full and she knew he'd scoured her thoughts for why she wasn't sending the human soldiers in.

"How interesting," Alucard murmured darkly as he slid back down through the floor.

* * *

Most stories will begin and end in one chapter, some may leak into two or three and some chapters may contain multiple stories. Please read and review- suggestions are welcome. I'll do my best to remain both canon and within the boundaries of character's personalities. 

Side note: I do not claim ownership to the characters, anime, or manga- only the story(ies).


	2. Mission 1 Part 2

Side note: FEED ME.

* * *

Mission One 

Part 2

Seras titled to her head to the side in confusion. She looked very much like an innocent, red eyed puppy. It was quite sickening to look at. That is it would be if Alucard was even paying her the slightest bit of attention. Instead, he eyes roved over the grounds from his perch on the roof of the mansion. Seras thought perhaps her question wasn't heard and moved closer to the edge of the building where her master sat, perilously balanced on the edge of the roof. His long legs hung down blocking a nearby window and efficiently drawing strange looks from those few passersby who entered the third floor.

"A what master?"

Alucard sneered slightly, "A dunpeal, police girl. It's so obvious."

Seras knew what a dunpeal was, but she didn't see how one could be created. The vampire would first have to be male because as far as she was aware a dead person couldn't give birth. However beyond that, the vampire would have to refrain from feeding of the human female. If the vampire is attracted to said human, then such an act would no doubt be difficult. Could such a union truly be one of love? Victoria pursed her lips- could someone love a monster? Victoria pouted; probably not because dunpeals were quite rare.

Sera's eyes shifted to the side. She knew the question brewing in her brain was yet another stupid question and she would be reprimanded again for not knowing the answer herself. So she was hesitant to ask because who wants to admonished really?

Alucard almost sighed. His childe's thoughts were so blatant that were they not ringing so loud in his head like a galling television, he would have been able to guess them by her expression and awkward silence. Nonetheless her constant shifting of weight from one foot to the other gave her away quite quickly.

"The ghouls who have beating hearts police girl as well as what we discovered on your last mission."

Before she could stop herself, "We discovered something during the last mission?"

She wanted to slap herself. Judging by Alucard's rolling eyes, he did too. Seras bit her bottom lip and waited.

"It was his smell."

"His smell..." Seras frowned.

She hadn't smelled anything strange.

"But you did," Alucard interrupted out loud revealing the fact that he had been delving into her thoughts while she was too preoccupied to notice.

Seras folded her arms across her chest. Then the nagging feeling returned and she really did slap herself this time. The nagging was because she'd forgotten something.

"In the basement…but it smelled human."

"Ah, but he is part human," Alucard smirked slightly.

"There was a little something else, but I couldn't recognize it."

"It's not your fault police girl," Seras turned a stunned look upon her master, "You have yet to give yourself over to your vampiric instincts, so you can't be expected to recognize the difference between full and half vampires."

Victoria scowled. She knew there was a catch in there somewhere. Her master was once again admonishing her.

"This one is barely a vampire…"

Alucard let off with that and fell into his own thoughts, which remained hidden from Victoria. He was as cryptic and irritating as ever. Victoria stepped back slightly when her master suddenly grinned widely and slipped down through the roof. He really wasn't human.

Victoria sighed and left the roof via the door leading back down into the mansion. No doubt she'd be called for duty soon.

* * *

As Seras paused on the stairs, her back against the dusty, cobweb laden wall, she wondered- why she was always taking the basement? Was it too dark for the human soldier's night vision goggles? Too dusty, too scary? Ever since she'd become her own solo unit, Seras was sent into either the attic or the basement. After the Valentine Brother's she was kept separate from the rest of the Hellsing force. 

"It's because I'm a monster," She whispered.

Then again, she was really the only one here. Her master was somewhere and would no doubt make that same dramatic entrance right. He was never right on time, but just a little bit late so that she thought he wasn't coming. He probably found it hilarious and entertaining to see her struggle.

The rest of the Hellsing force was a block down from here. The grade from acceptable though still on the lower end house to run-down dumps was both abrupt and surprising. The building the human soldiers were entering was in a slightly less run down apartment building, but still in great need of some attention. However, it was a palace compared to this place.

Seras had first just stared at it, her harkonnen hanging limply from her shoulder. The front door was boarded over and all the windows, if you could call them that, were littered with holes and cracks. The walls were decrepit. The bushes were overgrown, nearly blocking the front door. Weeds had overrun the grass, but even they weren't doing too well judging by their dried and twisted leaves. If even weeds couldn't survive, Victoria doubted much else could.

She had barely touched the door before it swayed inward slightly and crashed to the floor. Seras had flinched knowing any chance of a surprise attack was now in the already clogged gutter.

A rustle towards the back of the room pulled the small vampire from her thoughts. The sound was slight, like a shift in the houses foundation, but Seras's heightened hearing caught it as if it was a clash from a cymbal. That smell, one she now recognized quite easily because she was specifically looking for it, was all over the building. It was like it was engrained in the very walls and dust. The dunpeal had been living here for awhile.

She entered cautiously pulling through the slanted doorway and gazed around, searching for any movement. That was when she saw it. Glowing burgundy eyes assaulted her. Those eyes weren't as bright or the brilliant crimson she had come to know. They were darker, duller, but still sharp and focused.

The man was seated on the floor in a corner next to what could have once been called a bookshelf. A flat, rectangular window to the left of him revealed his part of his form. He clutched a body to his chest- a human female who couldn't be more than eighteen. His legs were thin and long, bent at the knee with the girl's limp body between his thighs. The length of her form went between one thigh and calf. Upon her entrance into the basement, he had shifted drawing her closer by way of drawing his calf back toward his body.

Seras's eyes were drawn down to the girl's neck. They narrowed swiftly at the bloody canines resting just above the girl's neck. Two holes leaked her bodily essence slowly, erotically down the soft, curved flesh of her neck. Her head was turned to the side and rest on his shoulder. The man's upper body was hunched over her. Only one eye was seen through the veil of choppy dark hair falling illogically around him. What caught her attention even more were the shallow breaths escaping the girl's mouth at the dunpeal's neck.

As if in slow motion, Seras watching the short shorts hovering on his neck, sway a little by way of the soft pants from parted lips. Seras bit back a growl and drew her weapon. As she did so, the unmoving girl came to life. Her eyes appeared to glow for a second before a ghoulish growl erupted from her mouth. Seras gritted her teeth and dropped her head. Her strawberry blonde bangs hung over her eyes as she lifted her harkonnen. One mercury round sent the human turned ghoul back into the dunpeal's chest.

* * *

"Move out!" 

The new captain gave out his orders to the men before saluting Ferguson and heading into the brick building.

Ferguson remained by the Rolls Royce whose window was currently up. Curling, semi-translucent smoke could be seen inside the slightly tinted window.

Surprisingly, no bullets were heard from within the ivy laded walls. Those creeping tendrils reached up the walls and hid their red texture from sight. The only way to know the building was in fact brick was by the few feet of uncovered rock near the roof.

Ferguson's hand radio beeped and the captain's report rang through the air. Ferguson eyebrows raised, but said nothing. He merely turned to face the expensive vehicle he was standing next to as the window silently moved down.

"No targets have been sighted. Only an elderly woman- she seems unturned. She is being escorted out as we speak, mum."

Icy blue eyes riveted to the door. The woman's dress was an antique. The high collar was lined with a cream eyelet lace. At the base of her throat was a broach whose heart was a light colored, smooth stone. The hue or her dress was a dark royal blue and fell in full waves to hide her feet. Her steps were slow, measured, but not unsteady. Her aged face was powdered and her lips outlined with an appropriate, modest pink. Clear brown eyes glanced over to Integra and she smiled.

The woman reached into the handbag dangling from her fingertips. The soldiers tensed ready to act should it be a weapon even though they'd already searched the article. She'd been allowed to keep it because she was insistent upon doing just that, she was not as yet a suspect, and there was nothing inside but a lipstick tube, small brush, and some mints. However she unzipped a cleverly hidden side pocket and delivered a folded letter to the nearest soldier.

Upon his acceptance the woman replied, "Please give this to your commander."

Her voice was smooth, not raspy, but still bore the truth of her age. It was soft and gentle though. The soldier eyed the parchment before regarding Ferguson with a queer expression. Ferguson waved him over, accepted the letter and then passed it on to Sir Hellsing at her nod.

Integra eyed the strange woman curiously. The parchment was exactly the same as the previous correspondences she'd received. Who is this woman and more importantly what is her purpose, she wondered. Integra's eyes narrowed into a glare. She didn't like this feeling she was getting from her. It was as if she knew more than she was telling- as if she was more than she appeared.

It was troublesome indeed.

"Take her to the interrogation room."

With that short demand, Integra signaled Walter to head back to the mansion. She would receive Seras's report from there before questioning the strange woman.

**

* * *

**"I want you to get rid of him." 

"So…he is your progeny."

"Yes, unfortunately he is."

Sir Integra sat back in her chair watching the woman now known as Elizabeth Wakeshire. The lights for the small, sparse room were positioned all at her back to face those who would be interrogated. At the moment, all they did was make her sweat and she refused to remove her jacket. That might be a sign of weakness or of breaking down. It was something she, Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, was not about to do, whether it would be seen as such was not the point. It was the principle- she should never give anything away. All it was was a minor discomfort anyway.

Integra crossed her legs, "Do you mind?" She asked pointed towards the cigar tin which she was now slipping from the inside pocket of her suit jacket.

The mind shook her head and waved her on.

"My husband smoked all the time."

Integra raised an eyebrow as she flicked closed the cap to her lighter. The ting of the metal resounded shortly in the room.

"What is your husband's name?"

The tension mounted. It was the first personal detail the woman had willingly revealed. The only thing the woman had said the whole time she'd been in interrogation was that she did in fact begat the dunpeal and wished Hellsing to destroy it. Now she was going on three hours now total, one of which was an audience with Integra and is still currently engaged in such.

The woman stiffened, but responded, "Harry."

She stated simply with no intention of going into detail. Integra smiled thinly even as she sucked thick, spicy smoke into her lungs.

"And where is he at this moment in time?"

"Wondering where I am no doubt."

Integra felt her opening close. She wouldn't get much out of the old women, so instead of pushing the topic she changed it to another.

"When was the dunpeal given life?"

Integra made sure not to say 'born' knowing it would unsettle if not ruffle a few feathers.

The woman's face settled into a small indignant scowl, "I don't recall."

Integra's smile widened, "You don't recall the night your womb was ripped apart thus rendering you unable to reproduce again?"

As the woman's face drained of its color, Integra's eyes glinted darkly. She settled back in her chair.

"Why is it you want your child dispatched?"  
"Because it is an abomination."

Integra scoffed, "It was an abomination when it first drew breath- why wait until now?"

The woman swallowed hard, "He ate my husband."

Integra frowned, "He fed-"

Elizabeth interrupted, "No! He _ate _him," As she said this, her eyes were wide and sweat began to gather at her brow from the bright lights.

Integra nodded. She had expected nothing less. The woman didn't care what the creature was because she had either fallen for the vampire's spell…or, and she scoffed at this, she fell in love with it. This Elizabeth had probably expected to try and tame it.

"You thought that you could raise it like a human and expected it to act like one, but this creature is nothing but a spawn from vampire rubbish."

Integra stood from her chair and gazed down at the foolish woman, "You're so naïve. To think that it would return your love…vampires do not feel human emotions and they do not belong in our world."

Integra left the room, calling for Alucard as she did, not feeling like a hypocrite at all.

The woman felt wetness on her cheeks and lifted the lengthened sleeve of her dress to wipe those remorseful tears away. She thought he loved her, so she kept the child he left her with only to have it rebel. He had left her many years ago, only to return half a year ago. He had been different, stand offish, but it was if he felt sorrow for leaving her. So she had welcomed her soon back into her home, introduced him to her husband. It wasn't until five and a half weeks ago.

Harry had discovered him, who she named Christopher, feeding off a young child in the alley behind their house. He had been angry and attacked Christopher. Harry was dispatched easily, just as Elizabeth had come out back to see what the commotion was about. She had run to her fallen husband, cradled his lifeless body, only to have the corpse ripped from it.

She'll never forget her son's words.

"Do you know what the best meal is, mother?" He asked softly, almost kindly even as his eyes held a maddening glint.

She shook her head numbly. He smiled gently and lifted Harry's wrist to his lips. Elizabeth's eye widened when he took a bite, tearing the thin, fragile flesh from bones. She backed away slowly, unable to stop watching, yet not watching to see.

She had fled then. Her mind had nearly broken and in its haste to protect itself, it washed those horrid images away. She knew Harry had died, but knew not how. Trying to recall made her head and heart hurt. Even now, when she closes her eyes, she can still see it. Her first child was a horrific monster who only saw humans as livestock. She thought he had treated her different, had respected her as a mother, until he came into her bedroom one following night. He'd crept close, crawled next to her, and held her against him softly. It was all in his eyes before he even said it.

"You're too old to bear me a child, aren't you, Elizabeth?"

She'd screamed. All in that one moment, her mind recalled the visions returned and sent her mind into a haze. She had laid there under his watchful gaze. She wasn't anything to Christopher, not even his mother. Elizabeth was just a human who had willingly given birth to a dunpeal.

* * *

The dunpeal wasn't easily tracked, but he was easily dispatched. 

Alucard grinned as he delivered the final shot, point blank to the head. The dunpeal had only smiled then before his head was nothing more than pieces of bone, flesh, and blood. Alucard had laughed. He truly did enjoy an opponent who did not quiver and ask for mercy.

Seras had nearly emptied her stomach at the carnage. She'd seen it all many times before, but vampires usually just fell and turned to dust. A dunpeal was half human and the contents of his fleshy, living body exploded on the back wall of his hiding place. A dark maroon mural was all that was left behind as the two eccentric hunters of Hellsing turned to leave; one coughing, the other laughing manically. Alucard disappeared from sight leaving only a somewhat disapproving glance at tiny Seras who was still clutching her stomach, one hand over her mouth.

Fin

* * *

End ficlet 1. This was definitely not how I had planned the story to end at all- it could've become a full blown fic though and I tried hard not to do that. I'm not very happy with it...seems not detailed enough and kind of like a summary of events instead of a telling. Sigh. Let me know what you think (I know I suck at dialogue, so its use is quite infrequent). 


	3. Mission 2

Side note: Decided to leave M1 alone for now. If anyone is interested in beta-ing/give suggestions as to how I can fix it/make it better, contact me. You'll be given proper and appropriate credit naturally.

PS- This is more random and less serious.

* * *

Mission Two

Onsen

"I am so bo-ored…"

Seras Victoria moved her feet in circles where they were suspended, up in the air as she lay on her back. She wiggled her neck so as to make herself more comfortable. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and with a groan snapped up to a seated position.

There were even less missions now. She had kept training so as to not go lax during this vacation, but there was only so much she could do. Incognito had been defeated and her master's master was in jail, though it was a silly version of one because who gets steak and wine in prison? She also had a private bathroom. Seras smiled. She couldn't imagine the Sir Integra peeing in front of prying eyes.

With a laugh, she hopped up. Her master Alucard rarely popped in to see her, not that he ever really liked to before, but she missed his presence, in a strange way. He had, over the months, become to mean so much to her. She had always thought that the master-servant bond had been the source of her need for him, but it obviously wasn't. Either that or she had actually come to like him. Granted, she'd always respected him, been both awed and scared of him, but she found she preferred his company now.

If the humans new what she was, they were afraid. If they didn't, the men would try to hit on her and the woman would be jealous. She was passive by nature and really all she wanted was some companionship. Was she really doomed to only find company beside a partially homicidal maniac? Seras sighed.

In the sheer boredom and silence of her room, her mind was getting away from her. Such strange tangents and thoughts- she figured she must be getting stir crazy if not just plain crazy. Where was her master anyway? There was only so much attention Integra could take of the master vampire. He could annoy, confuse, and threaten you all in one sentence. It was a bizarre talent that drove her up the wall.

Seras bit her lip and nodded her head absently. Then she puffed her cheeks and released in the air in a whooshing sound. After glancing around her small, sparse room she got up and left.

More and more Seras had found herself wandering the basement's seemingly never-ending corridors. The further you continue on, the danker the walls became. Moss was growing in the mortar and along the edges of the stone. Water dripped from somewhere or perhaps it was just condensation. It was almost unnaturally warm this far underground.

It was really…well weird.

Seras wandered for what seemed forever, taking this turn or that turn. She would have to rely on her vampiric senses to get back out and for once she was grateful for them. She was curious by nature and loved exploring, but there were always those 'what if's' to get in the way. Seras could get lost, hurt, and millions of other scenarios. So, she used to stick to only those places which she knew, it wasn't as much fun, but it was safer. She was, or had been, a cute girl on the weaker side and who knows that kind of ruffian she'd meet during her adventure.

However, all Seras would have to do if she ever decided she wanted to go back was turn around and follow the scent of fresh air. Naturally, the deeper she went the staler then air. It was pungent with mold, dampness, and age. The closer she went to the opening, the fresher the air would be. Also, the tunnels descended, so she just had to keep walking uphill. If she started going down again then she knew she'd made a wrong turn, but that was just common sense and observation. The tunnels eventually flattened out only a few levels beyond where her room resided and from there things shouldn't be too unfamiliar.

It was almost pitch black now. There were no electric lights or even lit torches because this place was too old and ceased to be used, most likely, several decades if not centuries ago. The Hellsing family certainly contained a long, descriptive history. Unlike some, their history had been well recorded. Integra knew her roots. Seras had no idea even what nationalities she descended from, nonetheless their names and faces. She knew her father's parents. Her grandmother was Scotch Irish and her grandfather was a mix of French, Irish, and English. Her mother though was basically unknown.

She'd passed away during Seras's early childhood. She barely remembered her. Seras didn't even have a lot of pictures. It had been hard for her father and he'd kept them hidden away where he wouldn't be pained by seeing her every day. He never got over it. It was disease or something, he never went into it. The one picture she did have was in her top dresser drawer at her old apartment. It was in an antique wooden frame, the picture was sepia toned and well worn. It was a portrait from the waist up. Though that lease had long run out, so who knew where her stuff had ended up. She'd wanted to transfer it to her lodgings at the Hellsing Manor, but she was always so busy and it never seemed all that important, especially when compared to the potential of losing human lives.

While Seras was off in the inner depths of her thoughts, her foot caught on some unknown object. Seras's eyes widened and she squealed, flailing her arms. Luckily for her she slammed into the wall to her right and was able to catch herself.

Seras groaned, "Bloody hell…that hurt."

Seras pulled herself back from the wall slowly, slightly dizzy, before turning and slumping back against it. She rubbed her nose gently, prodding it for injury. There would no doubt be a huge bump or bruise of her forward and right cheekbone.

Seras blinked.

"Where am I?"

She looked around thoroughly confused. She swore she was just in the hallway, but now she was sitting in some strange room.

"But that hallway…didn't have any doors?"

Seras lifted her gaze to the ceiling observing the high rafters and carved out rock ceiling. She wasn't so sure now. She didn't remember seeing any doors, but she had hit her head awfully hard. Seras ruffled a hand through her choppy bangs and stood up.

She pursed her lips and tip toed around the room. She felt like she really was trespassing now. The room was rather spacious, lit with a few, well placed candles. The candles were tall and white, the ones you'd expect to see on church alters. There was a red couch, a love seat actually. The color was quite pleasing in the dim light, neither too bright nor too dark. Side tables acted like book ends to the sofa and in front of it was a small coffee table. There were a few pillows on the other side on the floor. Obviously someone liked to sit at the table from there. There wasn't much else, except for the desk in the center of the back wall. Candles lined each of these four surfaces, casting gleaming light and slinking shadows all about the room.

There was a runner though; a light grey hued carpet that began a few feet from the table and ran to the left wall, except Seras couldn't see where it ended. Seras squinted, even she couldn't see because the shadows were so thick, almost unnaturally so. Seras approached cautiously, curiously. The carpet was new and rather squishy. Seras had the childish notion to remove her combat boots and socks to stand barefoot on it.

As Seras got closer, she frowned. This wasn't a wall at all. From where she somehow, magically, mysteriously appeared on the other side of the wall it looked like one, but actually there was a narrow passageway. It was covered by a black heavy curtain, but it did continue. The passage was situated in the corner and came out about two feet. There was a soft light at the other end allowing her to see the depths of the entire passage. She'd barely fit walking straight in and at parts, it appeared she would have to turn sideways in order to continue.

Seras pushed aside the curtain and a surprising heat and moisture pushed against her skin. Seras blinked innocently before sticking up her nose to scent the air. From the entrance to the passageway, Seras could smell rock salt, varied minerals, as well as some flowers. Seras was quite perplexed at this point in time because it smelled like an onsen. Seras giggled lightly. There was no way there was an onsen in England, especially hidden in the bowls of Hellsing's basement. That was ridiculous!

However, her curiosity was piqued and Seras nudged her way through. She happened to scrape her knee on an outcropping of rock. She would have bent down to try and do something about the tiny drivel of blood that was now trailing down her shin, if she could have. If she'd tried, she would've just smacked her forehead against more rock and that would only result in giving her a headache. So, since she was almost to the other side anyway, Seras forewent treatment for now and continued on.

Seras sighed happily upon exiting the tunnel. She peered about her and her jaw nearly hit the floor. There was an onsen in England!? Or at least…it looked like one. The only she knew what an onsen was, was because she had chosen it as a topic for a report in her grade school years. She also covered ikebana, flower arranging, and Japanese gardens. The onsen, or natural hot spring, was actually a late addition. She didn't have enough material for her oral presentation to last the full fifteen minutes, so this way she had an extra eight slides. It was actually kind of interesting really.

Seras tapped her index finger against her chin, thinking. She was so different then. Seras sighed and just then remembered her knee. It wasn't so bad, not too deep. The only draw back to being a vampire was that the blood didn't really clot. The cells were dead, but the blood she sometimes drank was fresh. So the platelets in the blood still did their job to a point, but not as good, or as quickly, as when she was alive. It probably would've been a bit better had she been minding her blood packs more astutely. She could be so stubborn at times. Her father always made sure to remind of that fact, though he did so playfully whereas her master would do quite the opposite and regard her scornfully.

Seras drug a finger and gathered as much of the red trickle as she could. On a whim, she popped the one finger into her mouth. Her mouth quickly salivated and washed the blood away from the digit. Seras swallowed and without meaning too, she 'mmm'ed. It was that pleasant dining sound when someone was appreciating their food. Seras's eyes widened and she choked a little covering her mouth with her hand. She had liked it.

Seras made a face and scrunched her nose. She quickly disregarded it. If she didn't admit it, it wasn't true. Seras laughed at her own stupid thoughts.

The warmth of the room was inviting, but the humidity made droplets of moisture cling to her uniform. Seras removed the top jacket as it was getting uncomfortably wet to leave only the white short sleeved undershirt. She dropped it onto the well placed bureau to her right near the entrance. There was also a hook in the wall beside it. The wood was a dark stained cherry and smelled deliciously musky.

The onsen was off to the right and there was a heightened platform to the left. Seras walked over only to find it was warm as well. She guessed it was like a hot stone treatment, just more literally one big stone you lie on instead of the smaller pebbles they place on your back at those fancy, upscale spas.

It was all quite pleasant and rather charming. Seras wouldn't mind coming back, but she didn't want to intrude. This was someone's special, and no doubt, secret getaway. The question was who arranged this. It was obviously used. The candles were new, never used because there was no dripping wax, and their being lit was a tremendous clue. It was as if someone had just left. Whose was it though? Sir Integra? She never came down into the basement that often as far as Seras knew, but then again she didn't even know how she got into the room so perhaps she wasn't the best resource.

Seras highly doubted it was her master Alucard's. He didn't seem the type. He could regenerate his clothes and he never appeared to have any carnage on him, but it was probably all part of the same trick. Seras paused for a moment on Walter. He delivered their blood packs daily and was often found in the kitchen, located in the basement uppermost level. Also his design and testing rooms for those imaginative and seemingly science fictional weapons he made for Alucard and she were also located in the basement. However, he had yet to be released from the hospital, so he couldn't have very well left it like this for so long. It'd been weeks, those candles would've gone out.

Seras sighed irritated and sat down on the edge of the platform. She had no clue. None of them seemed the type. And obviously it couldn't just be whipped up. It was carved out of the side of the mansion wall. The foundation was to be expertly tracked so that a sink hole didn't occur or that the mansion didn't collapse. A person just can start digging. And why all the secrecy?

Seras pouted- so many questions and no answers.

Seras suddenly perked and looked around her conspiratorially. There was no one here now and they would never know she was here, probably. Her back muscles had been quite sore of late. There had been no missions, but she had made sure to keep busy with training. The result of constant training was sore muscles and she hadn't really improved a great deal. That was just her lot in life. She needed her master to train her in the dark arts. She had yet to barely learn anything. It wasn't like they didn't have time on their hands either.

Her mind made up, Seras stripped and folded her clothes into a neat pile on the bureau along with her jacket. She slowly dipped a toe into the slightly foamy, semitransparent water testing its temperature. A happy sigh escaped her and Seras descended into the depths. She her hair and ran her hand through it, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of warmth wrapping slowly around her body. The tendrils slowly crept into her, making her skin tingle as if alive. Seras cooed and dipped below the surface.

Seras left, her cheeks reddened as if in a blush. Her mood was much improved. She would have to return again sometime. After poking around the wall she'd entered for awhile she found the switch. It was a little bump in the floor that looked like nothing. Seras had been on her knees when she'd leaned on it with her hand. She'd been patting the wall with her other near the floor. Seras had gasped, a scream stuck in her throat, as the wall rotated and dumped her back into the hallway. She rolled and was left blinking in the empty corridor.

She was so shocked, she couldn't say anything. As she got up and dusted herself off, she noticed another little bump. It was an inch higher than the rest of the floor and must've been tripped her. Smashing her face into the wall and had turned into a brilliant surprise. Seras smiled and padded back to her room. She'd had a trashy romance novel to start; she'd bought it in her free time nearly a month ago, but had never felt like reading it. Now, somehow, she was finally in the mood to do it. Seras practically floated back to her room, she was so happy.

* * *

A dark figure entered a steamy, dim room. Red eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The deep baritone voice of Alucard boomed in the room, "Who used my bath?"

However, there was no reply and only his own echo returned to comfort him. Alucard lifted his nose slightly and scented the air. An evil smirk graced his lips as he looked out towards the corridor he knew to be to his back.

"_Police girl…"_

* * *

End ficlet 2. Well? I like this one a bit more, even if it is somewhat ridiculous. I may return for a sequel later in my chapters. R&R.

Side note: Going on vacation next week…not sure when I'll update again- may not be til the Monday after.


	4. Mission 3

Side note: Mangaverse- veers from the timeline a bit; semi Pip x Seras tendencies.

* * *

Mission Three 

Part 1

Integra sat bolt straight, with ever perfect posture behind her desk. Her paperwork was going slowly. Rather, it would've progressed more swiftly if it hadn't been for the presence lurking twenty feet from her.

Icy blue eyes swiftly glanced over at the red clad figure, poised unmoving in front of the painting of her late father. His eyes seemed to be distant from where they could be seen behind his rose tinted glasses, as if looking past the picture. He remained silent as per her request. He had been taunting her, goading her to the point where she was about to yell at him to get out of her office. However, he had smirked quickly and glided back from her desk only to remain in the room, where he was presently.

A vein promptly appeared behind Integra's long sweeping hair.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work master?" 

"No."

Seras almost fell over. She had expected the customary grin, not a real concrete answer. Especially one like that.

Her master was sitting, hunched over the lone table in her room. Several markers were sprawled around him on the table. So far he had only used the black and red, not really a good sign, but definitely fit into his color palette.

He had marched through her door with a scowl, surprising her so greatly that she shot up from her inside her coffin. Luckily the lid wasn't on this time. Normally she'd sense him enter the room and sit up too fast to realize her coffin lid was on. She sighed. How she missed that normal bed. Seras shrugged and moved closer to her master. Curiously, she peered down over his shoulder at the piece of paper he was currently doodling on.

It was some kind of game, or target practice. She gulped, suddenly nervous. In the middle, there was a scribble with short pointy hair that looked strangely familiar. This particular scribble seemed to be in the open air without any cover and was taking the most heat. Seras could see this because there were three other groups behind, were those trees or bushes? Well, they were behind some kind of barriers (they were just black, so color couldn't very well indicate what they were) and several dozen lines were drawn from those figures to the Seras scribble. Her master had even switched colors to dribble bits of red on the ground below her.

What she didn't know was how this, whatever it was, was going to increase her dark abilities. Her master wasn't being very forthcoming either, which made her even more nervous. Especially since there was one figure who seemed to be wearing a hat. No doubt that was her master's crude depiction of a certain someone's cowboy hat. Seras closed her eyes, as if in pain.

Her master's wide grin as he held up his sketch did not comfort her.

* * *

"You need my 'elp?" 

Seras's face went warm under the captain's startled, but eager stare. She squirmed.

"Um…yes?"

Seras peered up through her lashes at the man who towered above her short frame. He smiled widely and patted the side of her shoulder.

"Anyzhing," He said, laughing.

"Really? _Anything_ Captain?"

Both Pip and Seras cringed at the sheer joy in Alucard's voice. It was just so unnatural. Pip's face took on a confused expression and he looked over at Seras, only to see her face scrunched up in worry. That couldn't be good.

Pip pulled at the end of his long braid that wrapped around his neck loosely once and then twice to hang down to his hips. He shook his head.

"What 'ave I gotten myzelf into, police girl?"

Seras sighed, "It's what I've gotten myself into Captain."

Pip raised his eyebrows, but at her wave for him to follow, he moved in step beside her. They walked to the barracks where Pip called the Wild Geese to attention. The men were mercenaries, so they didn't really form specific ranks, but they did have a sort of order. However, the hung about in front of Pip in a crowd, not in the usual uniformed lines that most Hellsing soldiers ascertained when called to attention by a ranking officer.

"Ze Police Girl needs our 'elp."

He left out Alucard's involvement on purpose. Withholding information wasn't lying, but knowing it was just the Police Girl in need might make the squabs more willing.

Pip judged right too because at the mention of the well built, timid girl the Geese all looked up in rapt attention. Several were also peering over curiously at the draculina, who was leaning a bit closer to Pip now that eyes were focused on her. Pip grinned.

"Zis is not mandatory, since it is an off day. Zhose willing- follow us."

Pip then turned and headed out toward the training field where Alucard had told him to gather. Seras hesitated, glancing at the men who made up the Geese.

"It shouldn't take too long…" She smiled tentatively before trotting off after Pip.

* * *

"Master do I really have to do this?"  
"Yes." 

"Why?" Seras said in a pained voice.

"I'm bored."

Seras eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Whaaaat?"

"Oh be quiet Police Girl. The only way for your abilities to surface is when you are in dire need of them. If you are under duress, they will emerge to aid you."

"Okay master."

Seras flinched. She was standing in the middle of the training field and just like Alucard's little layout, the Geese were over in the underbrush. They behind bushes, trees and looking quite confused.

"We're supposed to shoot at her Captain?"

Pip sighed, "Oui…"

What had they all gotten into? Somehow this was supposed to help the Police girl with her vampiric abilities. It made sense to Pip that they would arise while in combat, but this seemed absurd. The most growth was usually gained through actual experience, but would it work if it wasn't an impending force that desired her demise? The Geese didn't exactly _want_ to injure the young girl, even if she did have enhanced healing. Pip's eyes roved over the faces of his men- they were definitely hesitant to do this, almost as much as he was. However, he was confident about her abilities, so he felt she would pull through. What were several dozen gunshot wounds anyway?

Pip made a face.

* * *

"Stop dodging Police girl." 

Seras sunk to the ground. Blood dripped down from underneath the curtain of her bangs, from her nose and mouth, and from several places in her flesh. The Geese weren't gifted with silver bullets luckily, so the wounds oozed only slightly. Her body's healing kicked in as Seras lifted away the bangs from her eyes.

"Master this isn't working."

Alucard almost rolled his eyes, "Just wait."

Seras whimpered softly. The Geese were across the open field and most of the weathered faces held strained expressions. Seras was such a good girl. She always seemed to come from out of nowhere to save their butts, so purposefully injuring her, even for the sake of training, seemed wrong. She looked so pathetic sitting collapsed and bleeding; they only wanted to help her, which is apparently what they were supposed to be doing by shooting her. It was quite the contradiction.

"Fire and do not stop."

Alucard sent a red eyed glance over to the Wild Geese. They warily took aim, slowing moving forward to better reach the target. Seras remained on the ground, her head bowed.

Pip stood to the side. His worried expression was not missed by the ever aware master vampire. Pip sighed, folded his arms and signaled the attack with a nod.

Seras gasped. The bullets ripped at her arms, and buried themselves into her legs and torso. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists under the pain. It didn't really hurt, not like it would a human, but it still caused a burning pain and was wholly uncomfortable. The barrage didn't stop though and Seras began to feel heavy. She dove into her mind and concentrated, trying to call upon her dark forces, if there be any.

Seras felt a sinking sensation inside herself. Her mind was dark and absent of any power stirring. Seras felt despair rise in her throat. She needed to become stronger. As she was, she could not protect her men or be of any use to her master's master. Seras growled at herself, the sound echoing in her mind. The bullets tore at her face, ripping her left cheek and right ear. Her right arm was nearly unusable and she probable wouldn't even be able to get up. If this were a vampire or his ghoul attack force, there would be no mercy for her. As her enemies, ripped her apart and incapacitated her- what would she do then to help her men? A responding growl in her mind was her only answer.

Seras's eyes snapped open as red overtook her vision. There was painful tingling, like her nerves were on fire. She felt her flesh stretch and fall away. Seras heard ripping sounds, but she focused more on the feeling of the bullets' weight disappearing. She folded in on herself and she fell to her side.

Alucard grinned. His red eyes glinted and narrowed.

Pip's cigarette fell out of his mouth and bounced a short distance away in the maintained grass of the field. The Geese straightened beside him and ceased their attack. Seras had disappeared. She no longer sat hunched in the middle of the field, simply taking the onslaught of bullets without much complaint.

Left in her place was a great blonde beast. It lay, unmoving in the grass. The beast seemed something akin to a wolf. The large head contained a few wrinkles of extra skin and sloped into a long muzzle which was stunted by a triangular nose that left it slightly pointed. The jowls hung down in layers of skin to the neck. With slender shoulders and hips, but a broad chest and long, sweeping tail the animal was quite fearsome. Could that really be Seras? From where he stood, Pip could see the closed eyes, but the short folded ears were starting to twitch.

Suddenly there was a stirring in the grass and with a grace that seemed impossible to such a massive body, the wolf rose to its feet. Red eyes blinked cautiously. Instead of the normal two, there were three, one if the middle of its forehead. The hair was definitely a strawberry blonde and was cropped short, close to the skin so as to not impair movement. The coat was shiny, short, and thin. It seemed more like skin than fur. In some areas, the purple color of the animal's actual skin shown through. It was eerie under the fair colored fur, especially since she was covered in blood, but seemingly not injured at all. As they watched, the dog tilted its head and flexed its ears. The floppy things wiggled a bit.

Pip moved a step forward. Wrong move. The dog's ears rose into tall points on its head and all eyes riveted their attention to Pip. Apparently, they were normally supposed to up off the head, like a Great Dane or German shepherd, but at rest the ends would flop down sideways on either side of her head.

Alucard came to life then and clapped. He confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"Good show, Police girl. It took you long enough."

The dog growled petulantly and appeared to be pouting. The dog sniffed, raised its nose as if it were a snobby upper-class citizen, and padded towards Pip. The mammoth of a hound plopped down its rear at the Captain's side and blatantly ignored its master.

Pip stared down wonderingly. He kneeled down and was surprised to find the dog's eye level above his own. The petite police girl was not so tiny in this form.

"Police girl?"

Pip struggled to make the connection. It was obvious that it was her; it was just so damn hard to believe she could change into something like this. The dog's eyes blinked before its head lowered. She wouldn't look at him now. Was Seras-wolf worried that she looked deformed?

Pip lifted a hand and lightly touched a folded ear. The appendage shot up to full point and swiveled towards him. A small yip encouraged the Frenchman onward. Pip grinned and scratched. Unbeknownst to the audience watching the man and wolf, a red clad vampire sneered at the scene.

With a roll of the eyes, he disappeared back into the castle, back into Integra's office that nearly dropped her tea upon his entrance. Another throbbing vein pronounced its existence upon the blonde knight's forehead.

A few heads turned at a sudden outburst of yelling. Most paid it no attention. The alarm for dispatch wasn't sounding, so it was probably nothing important. Just the usual happenings at Hellsing Manor.

Seras panted and purred. The weathered, well trained men of the Wild Geese surrounded her taking turns at her scratching her belly, ears, and back. The many hands on her skin were soothing and Seras arched into them. She smiled as she panted with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. She would nip lightly at the few hands that pulled gently on her tail, which only resulted in chuckles from the group. Seras barked and shifted onto her back feet, rearing up a little. A strawberry tongue snaked out and licked at the captain's ear.

"Argh- Seras!"

Pip grimaced as he swiped at her while wiping the damp shell of his ear. The Geese laughed as Pip chased Seras-wolf around the field. The blonde female barking and grinning all the while.

Seras happily teased the Captain. She felt bolder for some reason and more comfortable in this form. Was this her familiar? It must be. The coils of muscle and strength felt wonderful. The world looked different from this height and angle. She was more sensitive to sounds, smells and tastes. She was surprised to find that even the air had a certain flavor and the fresh, cleanness was delicious. Her tail wagged.

There was only one problem- how did she change back?

Seras wasn't even sure how she changed in the first place. She wasn't looking forward to asking her master. He seemed displeased with her playfulness. Apparently he expected her to act more appropriate. His familiar dog form was quite vicious after all. Seras shrugged her thin shoulders and stretched her lithe body. She'd wait for a little bit. Right now she had mischief to attend to.

Her eyes narrowed a bit and her smile turned purely wolfish. The Geese caught the change as if it were a change in the wind. Pip's eyes widened.

"What are you up to girl?"

Seras's grin only widened, putting the group in attendance on edge. That grin was just too similar to Alucard's. The blonde turned tail and trotted towards the mansion.

* * *

FEED ME. 


	5. Mission 3 Part 2

Side note: Many thanks to Royal palm tree and Mistic Monk! More randomness ensues.

This really isn't so much a continuance as another ficlet dealing with a similar plot thread. E.g. deals with Seras-wolf.

* * *

Mission 3

Part 2

The hallway echoed her panting. Her heavy breathing bounced into the darkness and resounded in her own sensitive ears. In her teeth, carefully hanging was a bobbing treasure. She had employed several of them and now there was only this sole one left. Seras had just to escape the menace at her back. Then she could reevaluate her situation and create a new plan of attack. The silence was thick and empty, but in her head, Seras was laughing hysterically.

The grin quickly fell though at the rumbling growl that surfaced not too far behind her. Seras flitted down the next hallway to the left, then the right. Seras's three red eyes widened when she found herself at a dead end. Her head turned to glance over her shoulder and she flinched.

"_**Seras…."**_

Her master's face was ghostly white, even more so than usual. His crimson eyes were wide, dark and dangerous. He was dripping from head to toe, completely soaked. Seras-wolf shrank back against the stone wall. She blinked sadly and whined softly, her precious treasure wiggling from her closed mouth. She bowed her head and kept her eyes closed.

"_Give it." _

Seras whined again. Alucard was pissed. His voice was raspier than usual and contained such a dark, violent pique to it.

She didn't know what she had expected. How was it not going to make him angry? She smiled remembering his shocked expression. He had been leaving Integra's office already quite perturbed, but that had not put her off. She had been scheming for little over an hour and she wasn't going to quit now. It wasn't easy to tie water balloons with one's teeth after all, especially if said teeth are half an inch long and razor sharp. Walter had deemed himself her assistant.

Especially when he had walked in to find her standing on her hind legs at the sink, front paws splashing in the running water, her coat dripping, and pieces of ripped colored rubber in her teeth as well as around her on the floor. His help was the reason why she had any balloons at all.

Seras pouted, but tossed her head and released her last balloon. It bounced precariously and rolled uneven across the floor to Alucard's feet. Seras lay down and exposed a bit of belly, showing her submissiveness. Alucard seemed to simmer a little before he picked up the balloon and grabbed Seras off the floor by the scruff of her neck.

Seras didn't bother looking up. She knew by his posture that she was going to get it. There was no way he was going to her get away with this. Seras slivered slightly. How was she going to pay for her little trick?

Alucard phased from the depths of the basement and into Seras's sparse room. She was now sitting next to her bed. He had just turned and left her there without a word. Seras somehow knew though that she was supposed to stay. She didn't want to tempt his ire anymore than she already had today, she so stayed. Still, he'd just dumped her on the floor and phased back down to where they had come.

Seras looked around her room curiously before hopping up onto her bed and curling up. She had gotten a bit wet throughout her play, but her hair was so short it'd dried quite fast.

Her thoughts began to wander and before long Seras had drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Seras yipped. She twisted off her back to her stomach. Alucard now looked down at her disdainfully from his seat on her bed. He'd pushed her off!

Seras grumbled a growl, which only made a sculpted black eyebrow rise in response. She sat up slowly, testing the waters and trying to gauge her master's mood. He had changed from his usual clothes. Couldn't he just regenerate his clothes- why didn't he just revamp them so they were dry? Did being wet really bother him that much?

Alucard was poised, arms crossed and one leg over the other. The one foot dangling was bobbing slightly in the air, as if in annoyance. His suit was slick and fit him well. It was black, close fitting, with ornate bone buttons. The jacket fell to just below his buttocks and buttoned up from an inch above his belt buckle to right below his collar bone. It had large, thin lapels with one white flower in the top button hole. The buckle was silver and carefully shined. It had an engraving, but Seras didn't pay it any mind. The pants were straight and tucked into his calf high black riding boots. His hair was short, choppy, and fell over one eye. It was like it had a mind of its own.

Really he looked quite dashing. His long, lithe body was both skinny and muscular. His pale skin was also complemented charmingly by the sheer contrast of color. Seras moved to put her head on his knee and he let her. With a roll of his eyes and a deep intake of breath, he laid a hand on the top of her great head. He ruffled her ears a little bit before standing. Alucard kneeled to her level; red eyes met each other with different expressions. One was stoic while the other curious and cautious.

"You're not getting off that easy, Police girl."

Seras's eyes widened. She was slightly shocked, but she had known that she would be reprimanded. Even more dominantly though was her curiosity, wondering what he had in store for her.

* * *

"Master…" Seras panted, "Master…what…"

Seras's voice was nervous as she spoke in her own mind, knowing he would hear.

"Quiet Police girl. This is the only way to do it."

She would normally have quieted at that, but his huge grin kept her nervousness from settling. She squirmed, uncomfortable.

Alucard had dragged in a coffin that he had leaned against the wall. She hadn't noticed it before, but her master had stood from his kneeling position and then began fussing with it. It had been there, casually leaning in the corner behind her door, as if it had always been there or was meant to be there. Alucard easily hefted the weighty thing with one hand like it was a chair or something. He fixed the stand so that it'd be off the floor. Normally there was a built in platform, like there was in his room, but the stand was easy to travel with. Once it was set up, Alucard had pointed for her to get in it.

So, Seras was now perched inside the simple cherry wood coffin. The problem was that Alucard was hanging strings of garlic around her neck with one hand and holding his nose with the other.

"Master isn't this supposed to hurt vampires?"

Victoria was worried. In all those old Dracula movies, garlic, crosses, holy water, etc. were harmful to vampires. He hadn't seemed so concerned with the garlic, but the holy water he began pouring over her, he was careful with.

"Silence Seras Victoria."

Seras immediately shut up. When he used her actual name, she knew she was pushing it too far.

"But Mas-"

"What do you think 'holy water' is?"

Seras paused and thought about it.

"It's purified."

"And what does purified mean?"

Seras didn't answer right away, so Alucard continued on as if he'd never expected an answer.

"It's clean. Some Judas priest waves his hand over it, says a prayer, and now, magically, it's supposed to injure vampires?"

Alucard glared and Seras's jaw snapped shut. Not that she would've said anything out loud anyway; it was just a habit from being in her human form.

"You should know better. You are of my blood, a prayer from a peasant priest would not wrinkle our skin, nonetheless burn it. It takes a much powerful force than that Police girl."

Alucard poured only enough to leave a quarter of an inch in the bottom of the coffin. He was grinning like a madman obviously thoroughly enjoying her fright and trepidation.

Alucard eyed the blonde wolf speculatively, frowning for a moment, "Don't believe stories Police girl. Besides, this is only enough to weaken you, not hurt you."

"Why would you want that Master?" Seras blinked.

Alucard held back a sigh and Seras knew she'd asked something obvious. Suddenly a light popped on in her head.

"So I'll change back! I guess I'm not strong enough to do it by myself."

"It's a wonder you didn't lose yourself to the wolf."

"The wolf?"

"_Your instincts, Police girl."_

Her mouth formed a small 'o' which was quite entertaining to see since it raised her jowls and poked out her lips.

Seras laid back down at her master's command. She had been prepared to jump out of the sight and smell of holy water. It was strange, but she could tell the difference. It smelled a little hotter, like it had pepper in it or something, but there wasn't. As if it contained an inherent heat, most likely due to the purification.

Seras tilted her head and looked around the coffin. Then she flicked her eyes to her master. Nothing was happening.

Alucard tapped a finger on his chin and a devilish grin spread his pallid cheeks. Then he elegantly and swiftly clambered in beside her. He scooted her over and rested easily on his side. The coffin was cozy and easily large enough for the both of them. Of course it would've been more comfortable with Seras's claws and bulky body. Even if she was lithe and graceful on her feet, she was still a mammoth of a body.

"M-master?"

Seras was glad to be a wolf right now because if she was in her human form, her face would have been beet red. Alucard ran his long fingers down her frame. Along her spine, over her shoulders and down her back. Seras felt her body start to shake. She didn't know if it was because of her master's light ministrations or the cold water she was sitting in. Her eyes widened. There was a ripping sound and Seras found herself engulfed in the familiar darkness.

* * *

Seras stirred slightly and her eyes flickered open. Her body felt like molasses. Every limb weighed three times what's normal. Seras groaned softly and shifted her head from its tucked position near her chest to a more comfortable position. There was a crinkle near her nose. Eyelids lowered, Seras glanced up only to find a small pile of blood packs. She frowned, but grabbed one.

"Changing must take a lot of energy…"

Seras stared at the red plastic bag bitterly. She then tore the top off with her teeth and pulled the straw out far enough to reach her mouth. Seras collapsed back against the padding of the coffin, finding it the most wondrous, cozy thing in the world right now, and took a tentative sip. Finding her thirst suddenly ravenous, even if she wanted to try and deny her hunger, Seras wouldn't have been able to do it.

Seras tossed the last pack onto the floor, uncaring about the mess she was no doubt making. With a contented sigh, she relaxed and scooted around, finding a good position to sleep in. She was going to be out for awhile after this.

"Pretty comfortable…coffins," Seras mumbled sleepily.

She didn't see the amused pair of eyes floating on the wall behind her, next to her single bed.

"We'll have to get you your own coffin then, Police girl."

Seras's eyes didn't even open. She simply turned over and muttered in her sleep. Seras slept well, without tormenting dreams, because for once she wasn't starving herself and had learned something new. Her master had riled her to trigger the change, but also he was capable of riling her. She smiled contentedly. Her master was absurdly handsome, but also such a mysterious creature.

* * *

FEED ME! This will be revisited. Maybe next chapter even…I'm thinking of another scene with the geese. Some of Millennium should be entering the scene too. 


	6. Mission 4 Part 1

Side note: This is a mangaverse again- I like the manga version of Alexander Anderson better (little less crazy...a little). By the way, this one focuses on S and AA- not sure exactly how it'll come out. I originally wanted to do some SxAA, but ahaha...I suck at fluff.

_This ficlet is also a bit longer, so this is the set up chapter._

Chapter Dedication: Nini thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Mission Four 

Part 1

"REALLY MASTER?!"

Alucard frowned at his childe.

"There's no need to yell, Police girl."

"But Master Alucard, I never really went on a vacation!"

Alucard raised one eyebrow, "What were you- deprived?"

Seras huffed and crossed her arms, "My parents passed away when I was young and vacations weren't common in orphanages."

There was a pause when Seras's face fell. Her eyes would only have looked sadder if they were still their original blue hue.

Alucard's face lost its expression, "Don't worry- you'll enjoy this one," He dropped a hand onto the top of her head.

Seras beamed at him. She didn't notice the crazed glint in her master's eyes because her back was still turned away from him. However, when she twirled around and smiled up at him, the smile was already gone.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked, tilting her head.

* * *

It was a breezy afternoon, just after two, in the Holy City. Snow had fallen over the past night and the inhabitants of the Holy City were blessed with the first snowfall they'd had in a long while. 

The children were playing gaily in the open stone courtyard. Long icicles hung from the roof's edge, dangling like menacing knives, but sparkling like jewels in the hazy sunlight. The sun had barely risen, had yet to burn away the morning fog and dew, when the neighborhood children rushed the untouched churchyard. The few orphans residing in the church's haven walls were soon awake and joining the scene. Their laughter rang like bell chimes through the church windows.

The sounds even reached into the belly of the church where a tall man kneeled in prayer. His shoulders are relaxed, his heels together, and his head tilted respectfully forward. Blonde spiky hair, one light scar spliced across the left, and a soft, peaceful smile characterize this man's face.

"Amen."

Green eyes open slowly. Alexander Anderson bows his head once more before rising from his kneeling position. As he walked into the sun of the courtyard, the voices of youth immediately called out to him.

* * *

"Master, how many of the myths surrounding vampires- don't apply to us?" 

Alucard didn't answer at first and when he did, his voice was strangely somber, "Not many."

Seras looked at his oddly from her air plane seat. Seras saw the intense, yet distant look in her master's eyes. She wondered if her master ever regretted his unlife. Did he ever wish to finally rest? Seras shook her head. Of course he wouldn't. Her master was insanely happy when he fought. Sure he got bored and tended to bug her after Integra threw him out of his office (or rather ordered him out), but Alucard wasn't the type to regret. Plus he seemed to thrive on challenges and determined to rid the world of the weak freaks who dared to call themselves nosferatu.

Although she wasn't sure why now of all times they were taking a vacation, Seras was quite glad for it. It was quieter than usual, but what if there was an emergency and they were needed? Of course, they could just return on Hellsing's private jet that they were currently occupying, but how would they be alerted? Alucard and Integra's servant-master link didn't reach this far. They were going to Italy after all. Alucard and she could pass over the ocean, but this link couldn't. So, there was probably a little bit of truth to the myth that vampires could not cross running water. Her master was most likely just too proud to admit it. So, it was either the distance or the fact that they'd crossed water.

Either way, Seras was nervous for two reasons. One, she was afraid she would be absent when she was needed and two- they weren't exactly welcome in Italy. The Vatican and the Iscariot organization called the country home. Why _had _her master chosen this place out of all the others? France was closer- she'd never been to Paris and it'd been a dream of hers to go there. She could tour the Louvre…walk along the Seine, and sit outside a café under the umbrella among the smokers of Paris and listen to the fast paced elegance of the French language.

She sighed and shrugged. It didn't really matter; Italy was a fascinating place as well. There was the Sistine Chapel; could she even go in that though? Alucard had entered the church in Cheddar, but what about the Holy City? If there truly was sacred ground anywhere, it was the Vatican and its surrounding territory. Seras smiled. She'd find out- discreetly though. She didn't want to rouse the Iscariots' attention to her presence. Alexander Anderson would surely be the first on the scene if she did and another fight with the paladin, who was almost as insane as her master, was not high on her list of tourist attractions. Seras turned her eyes back to the passing land outside the glass of her window.

Seras spent the remainder of the plane ride from England across the mainland of Europe absorbed in her own thoughts while staring out the window. Apparently, crossing water wasn't a real myth. According to Alucard, during the hunts in Europe, many vampires immigrated to other countries, even continents.

The majority of their kind lived in Europe and Asia; however, a good few still lived in Africa, South America, and even more in the U.S. and Canada. In North America, many thrived in the colder, northern states where sunlight was fainter and cloud cover was common in every day life. This way, the vampire could venture out in the day without harm of injury or, like in their case, feeling uncomfortable.

Seras's thoughts also ventured deeper. She remembered her parents, their drives through the southern country of England, and the laughter. Seras's contact covered eyes clouded in sorrow. The pain had faded over the years of her life and unlife, but it was still real. Before, she had felt like it could choke her. Now, it only sent a resounding wave through her and made goose bumps rise on her arms. Seras hugged herself, leaned her head on the top of the window, and gazed unseeing at the landscape as her memories engulfed her.

The young draculina was awoken by a poking sensation in her side. She giggled softly, unable to contain the reaction. She had been ticklish before, but now her body was even more sensitive to touch and Seras was unhappy to find that she was ticklish all over now instead of just in certain places. She sleepily swatted at the pest causing her nerves to jumble and jump. A deep chuckle made Seras open her eyes. Long, black lashes fluttered and opened to reveal dark brown eyes. Seras frowned at her master whose hand was still poised above the arm rest and near her side.

Seras yawned and stretched in a catlike manner. She idly ran a hand through her mussed hair.

"Where are we?"

"Just about to land."

Seras glanced curiously outside the land and sure enough their altitude was dramatically lower. The plane was circling the airport waiting for clearance to land. The sky was clear and sparkling blue, so it wasn't due to the weather that they were unable to land. That was a bit comforting. The airport must just be overloaded with the flow of incoming traffic.

She sat back and breathed. She wasn't scared of flying, but it was her first flight so she was a bit nervous. A quick glance over to her master alerted Seras to the fact that her master had been released from his previous melancholy. Maybe he had been remembering too? Seras was sure he had further to go too. Her life had been short and her unlife even shorter. However, he was definitely thinking about something still. Was he worried about something? Seras smiled at that. Her master didn't worry about anything.

* * *

"Enter." 

The room was shaded. The slotted blinds keep out the full light. Only bending stripes of the early morning light slunk across the wooden slats of the polished floor. Enrico Maxwell looked up from the neat, ordered stack of paper in front of him. He folded his hands back into his lap. They still stung from when he had slammed them onto the desk in anger. However, all of his previous fury was carefully washed away and he sat calm and poised behind his cherry desk.

"Father Maxwell," Anderson bowed his head respectfully.

"Ah, Anderson, please sit," Enrico said dismissively, waving to one of the two chairs positioned in front of his desk.

Anderson lowered himself in the proffered chair and eyed his superior. The man seemed more tense than usual for such a beautiful day. After realizing this, Anderson straightened and his eyes morphed from their wary glint to strict seriousness.

"What has happened?" Anderson asked in a demanding voice.

Enrico sighed. The paladin was always so blunt and also quite hotheaded. Maxwell could already see the fire in Anderson's eyes, as if he already knew the news he had yet to reveal to him. Enrico raised his eyebrows at Anderson. Anderson immediately calmed, but the fire still burned.

Maxwell shrugged and worked to keep his voice level and calm. Showing his outrage would only fuel the explosive temper of the Iscariot section XIII special operative before him.

"It seems we have some guests," when Anderson didn't interrupt with a question, Enrico elaborated, "The dogs of Hellsing have dared to enter Italy."

Enrico held up a hand, now purposefully silencing the paladin.

"Not only that," Enrico gritted his teeth, "But they are heading towards the Holy City."

"What?! No daemon can enter the Holy City," Anderson thundered.

Anderson had stood up quickly from his seat. The fire had begun to smolder, but was now in full blaze. His normally peaceful liquid green eyes now looked akin to absinthe. They glowed electric in the hollows of his cheeks.

Enrico simply nodded his agreement. He did not rise and was contemplating. Anderson could not cause a scene in the Vatican Holy City. It would not be tolerated. He didn't know how they had entered; no being of the dark should be able to cross the seals guarding the city.

"We can _not _have a scene, Anderson. Engage them, but keep it quiet, understood?"

Enrico eyed his operative down. Anderson consented grudgingly, and bowed his head before he left the dim office.

* * *

"Master! Master where are you?" 

Seras ignored the strange looks she was getting by people walking passed her. 'Master' coming from a tiny waist, large breasted woman sounded a bit suggestive after all. Seras paid no heed though and her eyes eagerly searched for her master.

The pair of them had eventually landed and hopped into a cab waiting on the curb outside the airport. They had entered the borders of the Vatican's territory and to Seras's surprise nothing happened. Alucard had rolled his eyes at her when she flinched and brought her hands up close to her head. In her mind, he had asked if she expected to be struck by lightning. Seras had scowled at him, but stopped when she noticed the curious glances the driver kept sending back through his rear view mirror.

They hadn't yet settled into their hotel when Alucard suggested a short walk. He had smiled then and the lack of insanity and sarcasm had shocked Seras into silence. She had merely nodded and followed a short distance behind him. Her master looked quite dashing in plain clothes, but very different. He wore a black suit-like jacket, but it was a khaki material. It was Vintage with a few washes and slightly ripped. Underneath was a white tee shirt with some random logo on it with straight, tight fitting black pants. Seras smiled at the black Chucks on his feet. His feet looked so much bigger in those.

He hadn't been happy with the attire change, but Integra said it was necessary. They'd draw too much attention in their regular outfits, or seen as cosplayers, which she wouldn't tolerate. She was only letting them go if specific conditions were met. Seras hadn't been there to hear them though. Integra had smiled when she saw the pair they made. The stoic knight even commented that they looked like punk kids.

Alucard had growled at that, but Integra pointed at a sheepish Walter. Apparently, shopping had been his duty. He had shrugged and said it was the first thing he saw that would fit Alucard's long, thin body and strict color palette. Said palette included the short list of red, black, and white- nothing else was acceptable. Seras had said anything would be fine, with a blush, because her body type was also difficult to shop for.

When they were walking, Alucard was receiving admiring glances of more than one face. Seras had narrowed her eyes at the females. She couldn't help it. The ages ranged from, she guessed, fourteen to thirty.

However, when she noticed the attention she was getting, she blushed fiercely. These glances weren't just appreciative, they were hungry and not in the way she was used to. Most glances she received were hungry for blood, not her body. Even her master had given her the once over.

Seras tugged on the hem of her shirt. She wore a bright blue tank top with little pale blue stars on it. Her jeans were close fitting, but boot cut with one large hole ripped over her right knee. There was also one smaller hole that was covered over with white threads in the middle of her left thigh. On her feet were black ballerina slippers. Her bare arms were covered in a jacket similar to Alucard's except there were strings hanging down on those sides near her hips. There were only two on each side. Seras could tighten them and raise the sides of the jacket so there was a curve in the middle of the bottom hem.

Seras was surprised that no one seemed bothered by the snow. She thought snow was rare here since it was so far south, but no one wore more than a light jacket like hers or a sweater. The air wasn't frigid though, like it usually was in England after it snowed. In fact, the whiteness wouldn't last much longer. The temperature was rising and it would be soon to melt the fluffy powder.

Alucard had somehow lost her in the crowd and now she was frantically searching for him- with her eyes and the small bit of her dark energy she could control. It wasn't a lot, just enough to be able to sense his presence. However, she found nothing, as if he was completely erased. Seras had shouted panicky through their servant-master link, but there was no answer.

Seras gave up then and slumped onto the wall that lined the side of the small boardwalk like strip she had been searching. Alucard had led her here. They had strolled side by side like a couple, looking out over the short wall to the stretch of sand before the ocean opened up to their eyes. Seras had been content, but then they had entered a more crowded street, where she'd lost him, and then doubled back thinking he would meet her back at the strip where it was quieter. However, he had never showed. Seras grabbed at her head in annoyance and worry. Had he met up with Iscariot or something? Or had he purposefully abandoned her?

With lowered eyes, Seras remained at her seat- waiting. He probably had something to do. Alucard would come find her. Seras, warmed by the fading sunlight, would be relieved when its searing rays would dip beneath the horizon. However, its heavenly light set the ocean afire, like liquid gold that ebbed flowed along the contours of the pearl white sands.

Seras watched a family of three as they played in the remaining light of the day. Their bodies were silhouetted against the sun- two tall bodies, one bending to the short. The young girl had short, curly dark hair pinned back from her face with ribbons. She couldn't have been more than four and for some reason, her smiling face made Seras's dead heart pinch uncomfortably.

The setting sun bled red as it hit the horizon and set the sky alight. The clouds were licked by fiery rays and perched, as if unmoving, in the pastel painted sky. When the sun did fully fall, Seras gave up and went in search of their hotel. He had said it was close by.

The petite woman had no fear of the night, but it was well into evening by the time she found her hotel. There were a few bars lining the street and even though it well lit, Seras tried to ignore the drunk stragglers hanging around outside. Unfortunately, they didn't ignore her. A small group of them, three or four, lifted off the wall they were leaning against and started to drop in behind her. Seras forced herself not to speed up and to not turn around.

She couldn't engage them. They would take her approach the wrong way, thinking she wanted their attention, and she would only end up hurting them. They had kept their distance, probably trying not to scare her; however, they were slowly gaining on her as she got closer to the corner of the street. Seras was relieved to see her hotel's name on the lighted sign for the corner establishment. Seras dipped into the hotel quickly and crossed the plush carpet to the attendant's counter.

"Hello, checking in?"

Seras smiled gratefully, "Yes -reservation under Walter?"

The attendant smiled back and starting dinking around her computer behind the desk. Seras glanced over her shoulder. The drunkards were gone, luckily, none had followed her in. The lobby was sparse, but what furniture it did have was vintage. Seras turned back to the obviously Italian woman, judging by her extremely tanned skin and dark, thick hair. Well, that and the heavy accent.

"Ah, here we are. You're in room 402, Miss Walter. Also, your bags have already arrived and are in your room."

Seras grinned and accepted the key, nodding a bit. She had smiled more because of the pseudonym they were traveling under rather than the happiness of getting her key.

Seras suddenly bit her lip and asked, "Has my companion checked in already?"

The woman looked puzzled, but then she looked at her computer and understood.

"Right room for two…no, no one else had been through yet," When Seras's face fell she added, "But they might have attended the local festival."

Seras blinked at her and smiled her thanks. She then headed to the right where she saw the solo elevator. The hotel was old, but it did have one, to her immense surprise. The thing was narrow and the doors creaked open. It wasn't even a door, but rather a metal grate. Seras stepped in and pressed the button for her floor.

After one or two pushes, she realized the light was out for the floor. She stood back against the far wall and watched the other floors go by. There'd be a flash of light every now and then when the elevator passed the opening for the floor, but continued on up to number four. With a ding, the elevator shuddered to a stop, and the doors clanked open once again.

Seras was glad to be in her room, even if it was empty and lonely. The sun had burned her slightly. It didn't hurt and was already healing, especially since she was drinking her blood pack for once. Sitting in it for that long, probably about two hours, had left a little red. Seras flopped onto the single bed by the window and immediately missed her cushiony coffin. The ceiling was cracked and streaked with water lines. Her eyes closed sadly. This was not what she expected when she envisioned her and Alucard on vacation.

"Where are you, Master?" She muttered softly.

Seras finished her blood pack quickly, dropped it on the floor beside her bed, and turned over towards the window. Her skin felt tight from the sun's damage. She watched the lights of electric signs dance on the glass of her window. Suddenly, there was an uproar of cheers erupted from outside. Seras frowned and got up to check it out.

There was a parade of some sorts. Seras's lips formed a small 'o' as she remembered what the desk clerk had told her.

"A festival…I wonder what kind…"

Seras then saw a woman dressed quite skimpily stumble out of the crowd down below her window. A man followed her and grabbed her before she fell over. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke into her ear. The girl laughed throwing her head back under the force of her mirth. Seras's eyes widened at the sight of her lengthened fangs. Seras sent out a seeking wave and discovered nothing abnormal. Seras glanced around the crowd more closely. Nearly every festival-goer was dressed like a vampire!

"Bloody hell what is this?"

Seras, now profusely curious, decided she'd go see what it was about. At the very least, she might catch some clue regarding her wayward master's whereabouts. Seras grabbed her suitcase from its pose next to the wall and rifled through. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled from the trip and felt too unusual to her. Seras searched for an outfit that was more suited to her personality, but was having difficulty. Walter really got such random pieces.

Seras finally chose to keep her jeans and switched her tank for a tight red tee shirt. She switched the shoes for her regular, black steel toed boots. (Those wouldn't have gone very far in the airport- metal detectors and all.) She exited the hotel and headed for the merriment and brightness of the festival. Despite being now nearly ten o'clock, it felt like daytime- there were so many lights.

Seras hadn't removed her contacts, just in case. She didn't want to stand out, be admired for that detail, or try to explain how. It was ironic that all she'd have to say was that they were contacts.

Seras walked through the crowd, instantly regretting her decision. The hot, swarming bodies dancing so close together- was playing with her head. She was glad she'd just fed. Also scents were much stronger in such a confined space and she was short, so fresh air wasn't very forthcoming. Seras choked on the sweat, arousal, and mixture of perfume, cologne, and other products. It was suffocating.

Seras headed to her left, seeing an opening in the crowd. Seras darted out of the crowd, forcefully pushing two girls out of her way. They sent her dirty looks, but she was too busy coughing and hurrying down a small alleyway. Seras went right and found herself in an opening. This was a circle made by the carts and kiosks selling merchandise, food, or offering different games and activities. All she saw were cords and the backs of the venues.

Seras saw the lights flickering and people flooding by through the holes in the carts. The circle went in a half circle in front of her then vertically again in a line, following the road. It was open to her left and Seras smelled the brine of the sea. She smiled softly and heading that way, leaving her disgust at the smells she just experienced behind her.

The pavement ended and grass began. Seras found herself at the other end of the strip she'd walked with Alucard on before. It wrapped all the way around the block like a boundary between the shops and the sand. This part wasn't well traveled. A lack of shops and people was enough evidence to this fact.

Seras's eyes turned longing as she raced for the beach. She kicked off her boots and ankle high socks. She then tucked the socks inside and carried them idly along with her. She'd leave them, but she didn't want someone wandering by to knick them.

The fresh, cool air tinted with the savory saltiness of the sea was a welcome scent. Seras closed her eyes and listened to the gentle lapping of the water on damp sand. Her toes squiggled in the dry soft sand beneath her. She ventured forward, toward the damp, packed sand.

Movement to her right caught her attention. The man's grin was small and smirking. Seras's eyes widened slightly and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Hello lass."

Seras didn't know what to say. She just started looking around for a way out.

* * *

Seras searched her surroundings for an escape route. She had been utterly surprised to see the same four men from before, outside the pub. The one who seemed to be the leader had a thick Irish accent. For a second, Alexander Anderson flashed brightly through her mind. Imagine her surprise, when it's just a group of humans. However, she could see their intentions in their eyes. The lusty hunger lying openly there would be trouble. 

Seras bit her lip. She felt like a deer in the headlights. There was ocean to her back, a long open stretch of sand, and then back through the way she came. To her right, there was a cement wall. It was probably to help stop erosion of the beach, but right now it was blocking her escape route. Seras considered hopping the wall, but she didn't want to cause a scene either. Hellsing depended on quiet missions, avoiding media and they would definitely remember her face.

Seras weighed her options, but decided the best was to just run for it. She needed to run down the beach, cut over to the strip, and make it back over a block to the festival's activity. Most likely they wouldn't do anything where there were others around. Humans were like that.

The men were eying her and noticed the change in her stance. It was no longer unsure, but strong and determined. They could see she was preparing for the flight and not the fight. The man who'd called out to her raised his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Wait…we only wanted directions," his eyes glowed with a lustful fever.

Seras's eyes narrowed with caution. It was a lie. She could tell by the raise in his already hammering, excited pulse. Seras took off. The draculina was glad she'd taken off her boots. Her bare feet were much quicker on the sand, but Seras forced herself to slow down. Her need to get away was pushing adrenaline, but she made herself stick to a human pace. Of course, it would've been that of a conditioned sprinter, but it would still be plausible.

Seras hopped the wall and jutted right down the first street she came too. Unfortunately, Seras miscalculated.

She had entered a back street that didn't go through to the main street where the festival was parading the streets. Seras followed the road through, hoping to be able to cut over again. She went to the end, and then was forced to turn left, since all that was in front of her was a line of row houses. Seras searched the area. Both sides were row houses lining straight with no gaps. It was city housing at its worst.

Seras sighed and scrunched her face. She could hear their steps approaching behind her and pushed herself onward. As a vampire, she did get tired, but her athletic ability was exponentially increased since she didn't have to worry about breathing. This way, her muscles never lacked oxygen, they never needed oxygen, but she bypassed that limiting factor. Normally, after the muscles lack air, they turn to anaerobic exercise which is vastly inefficient compared to aerobic. Lactic acid is produced by changing sugar into energy anaerobic, which causes soreness, and eventually the muscles run out of energy. The ATP output in this reaction is much lower, so the body uses more sugar to create less energy and the body is depleted of energy much quicker.

Seras could feel the men behind her. They weren't slowing. Seras would have thought this strange after five solid minutes of sprinting, but people in Europe walked much more than in England, so they were used to it to an extent.

Seras sighed with relief when she heard the sounds of the festival getting louder. Before they'd just been a covered roar, now the roar was getting less gauzy and more clear- a sign that there was an opening nearby. Seras smiled, until a hand grabbed at her shirt. She screamed.

* * *

I intended to do a bit of AA x S, or at least something other than hatred and you know it's harder that I thought to set up a priest and a vampire. Go figure. 

./. Not seeing your favorite pairing/characters- send me a suggestion and I'll do my best to swing it. Make sure to note if you want 'fluff' or just an interaction .\.

Want the next installment? FEED ME, please I'm starving for reviews.

* * *

Nini: I'll work on making the chapters longer. I'm literally writing at work, so the length and the updates too depend on how much time/work I have. Some will be ridiculously short- just a taste, one scene, because that's what i want to do. I'll combine the multiple chapters in the end so it's just more compact, but I end when I have to leave, lol. 

Alucardfan 13: Alright…A x S coming soon! After this one I was planning to do something with Millenium, but I could stick a fluffy ficlet in first. Also, I'm planning to do a holiday collection. I haven't chosen A x S or P x S…maybe both, but look for that.


	7. Mission 4 Part 2

Side note: I'm so happy! I came in to reviews… Many thanks to you all, you've made my day and this chapter is finished much earlier than expected. Updates five days a week people- to the best of my ability (By the way… A x I is coming too, as requested, but A x S next).

**ALSO**, I reordered my chapters. I'm sorry- the new installment was rather short unfortunately (because this ficlet is rather long and dying in my eyes. I have ADD when it comes to my stories). Scroll down to the /// for the new chapter's beginning.

* * *

Black cowboy boots, one crossed over the other, were perched up on a checkered table cloth. Hands behind his head, the master vampire ignored the indignant looks of the waitress as she passed by him serving other customers of the outside café. She thought he wasn't looking, but he was always aware. If she didn't like his feet on the table, he'd have to come say so directly, but even then, he'd just ignore or intimidate her until she left him alone. 

Alucard smirked slightly.

The visions in his head were entertaining. The Police girl had gotten herself into quite a mess. However, if she couldn't get out of it, she was useless. This trip was not a vacation, per se. Integra was becoming belligerent about him training his worthless fledgling. So, he'd schemed to bring her out into enemy territory in order to teach her how to survive.

He had made certain to completely contain his dark energy, so his wayward fledgling wouldn't be able to find him. Alucard also took careful aim to close their link. He'd heard her frantic calling, but it was soft, muffled. He hadn't felt guilty. She had potential, he'd admit that, but she needed a strong push in the right direction.

"Good luck Police Girl," he muttered.

He tipped his head down and dipped further down into his telepathy. He appeared as if he was sleepily or resting peacefully. However, he was laughing forebodingly in his own mind. There was more to this night then the Police Girl would expect.

* * *

Seras jerked away and sped up. Her resolve was melting. She wanted to shove an elbow back behind her and catch her pursuer unaware, but she made herself refrain. 

Seras gasped as she saw an alley. The opening around the corner was much farther than she'd expected. She bit her lip and headed for the alley. She'd take care of this quietly, without spectators. Seras sent a look behind her and turned the corner.

The petite vampire slammed into a hard body. Seras gave a startled sound, but recovered quickly and grabbed at the person to keep from knocking them over. Seras managed to keep them upright and now stood with her head bowed and her hands resting on the man's arms. Seras took a deep breath to apologize to the rather large man, which was obvious judging by the muscles in his arms.

Suddenly the men chasing her caught up. Seras's eyes widened and she stared at her pursuers in fright. She unintentionally leaned closer to the man. She wouldn't be able to take care of them now. However, their reaction upon reaching the entrance to the alley was comical. They were at first smiling victoriously. Obviously they knew the area much better than she did, but the grins fell quickly. The main male's face whitened. He smiled hesitantly, as if he was ashamed. He bowed his head respectfully. The others followed suit, making Seras's brow furrow. The group of hooligans backed out and moved on past as if they were merely going for a jog at eleven o'clock at night.

Seras then turned to her savior to thank him and apologize for running into him. It was obvious that he was the reason they didn't continue their pursuit. Seras tilted her head back, now noticing his true towering height. Her eyes widened imperceptibly and true fear raced through her veins. The words died in her throat and a scream was stuck on the edge of her tongue.

The terrified vampire backed up, releasing the priest as if she'd been burned just by touching his grey clothes. Green eyes regarded her strangely.

"Why do you flee from humans? Why not just suck their blood, draculina?"

Seras's swallowed hard. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Paladin Alexander Anderson. Perhaps that flash she received earlier was foreshadowing? Maybe her body had sensed his presence before she consciously did.

She back away slowly. She was way too close for her comfort. Seras was so white; she looked akin to computer paper. Luckily, the opening was to her back, so she wasn't cornered, but she may as well have been. She wouldn't be able to escape this hunter.

Seras shuddered. She breathed for the first time in quite awhile, not because she needed to, but out of habit. It was more like a wheeze. Her vision blurred and the stress of her day finally caught up with her. One would think a special operative of Hellsing would have more stamina, but Seras felt herself weakening. She hadn't fed enough.

She bit her lip as she heard the clink of steel leaving the cloth of his coat. She cursed under her breath, too low for Anderson to hear. What was wrong with her? She'd been in worse conditions, fighting ghouls and the ruling vampire, and if anything her vampiric beast would take over. She tried to stumble away, but her legs felt like lead. Seras felt so weak and as her vision failed, she saw Anderson's face light up with surprise.

* * *

Alucard smiled. It was taking effect. In fact, the bracelet was working so much better than he'd thought. The trinket took some time before it triggered completely, but Seras was reacting nicely to its lull. 

He breathed in deeply before pulling legs back and off the table. He stood and stretched lightly, rolling his shoulders, bending his neck. He thought back and smiled at how easy it'd been. Alucard chuckled. The Police girl was so taken with him that she'd never expect him to betray her.

"A gift? What for?" Seras asked, tilting her head.

"Do I need a reason?"

Seras down at him in confusion as he sat casually stretched out at her table. Dangling on one hand was a red beaded bracelet. She reached for it and he dropped it into her palm. It was much heavier than it appeared. She felt a soft thrum when the piece touched her skin, but Seras didn't notice it, not like Alucard did. However, only his eyes brightened for a second before returning to their usual unconcerned, bored glance.

Seras peered down at the delicate jewelry. In the center there was a thin metal ring that bowed out on either side to make it slightly disc shaped. The beads were glossy, smooth, and cold to her touch. It had a silver clasp with strings entwined in its casing that then hung down an inch or so from her wrist. Seras smiled as she slipped it over her head.

"Thank you Master, it's beautiful."

Alucard nodded and smiled, then evaporated into nothingness.

Alucard strolled down the streets of Milan. He pursed his lips and began to search for a wine and spirits shop. Some blood wine was definitely in order.

"It's such a beautiful night," Alucard grinned largely.

* * *

The night passed slowly. Seras was both conscious and unconscious- caught in a whirlwind of dreams and nightmares. She knew somewhere in the back of her head that she was laying down, in soft sheets, but uncovered. 

Seras tossed, but was unable to ever turn over. She pulled at her hands and feet, unable to free them. Pain reared every now and then, but it was soft, tingling. It would start slow and increase steadily over several minutes. Then it would rage violently for a few seconds then fall absent. She felt like her body was being ripped apart. The torrent continued for what seemed like forever.

Seras finally crumbled under the recurring waves. The onslaught only lasted a few hours, but Seras slept through the day and into the next night. She was utterly exhausted. The petite woman had come back to herself, but couldn't manage to wake herself up. Her eyes wouldn't even open. Victoria had never felt so weak and defenseless.

Seras heard someone enter the room. The footsteps were soft and slow. Who would even come near her? Where was she? What happened? What had she been doing? Seras was completely muddled. Her head was so full and yet empty. She couldn't even remember what happened before, she assumed, she fainted. Her eyes cracked slowly at the feel of a cool, damp cloth of her forehead.

A nurse was sitting on a chair next to the bed she was lying on. She was concentrating on Seras's face, so her eyes widened at the red irises, but she didn't stop her care. The young woman couldn't have been more than nineteen and dressed in nun robes. She was wiping the blood sweat pouring of her body. In fact, Seras was just noticing how drenched she was and she shifted grimacing at the sticky feeling.

The nun smiled down tentatively. Her blue eyes were both wary and concerned. Seras was confused. Was she not afraid, did she not hate her? Seras looked up and glared at her wrists. No wonder she hadn't been able to turn over.

Seras's wrists, and also ankles it seemed, were shackled to the bed by strong metal handcuffs. However, with a sharp tug, the draculina realized they weren't normal ones. Shifting a hand to one side, Seras's eyes widened at the engraved symbols etched deeply into the metal. They were a sort of sigil, but unlike those lining the backs of her master's gloves.

She wasn't getting out of these. Seras turned her head away, but not for long. The nun had dropped her rag back into the low, wide bowl at her feet and was now approaching Seras.

"My name is Yumiko," she said starting to lean over the vampire, "I'm just going to remove those cuffs…ok?"

Seras nodded. Her voice was so sweet and innocent. Seras didn't miss the Iscariot logo on her nun's robes. It was odd to say the least. Yumiko's eyes looked as if they'd never experienced the gore and terror that was involved in vampire hunting. How could that be?

As soon as she free, she sat up and rubbed her sore wrists. They were red and scarred from her tossing and turning all night. She watched the woman before her as she back away and waved for the vampire to follow.

"You must want to clean up and change?"

Seras's brow knitted, but she did want to do all that, so she preceded the nun out the door in a hurry. The nun swept passed her in the hallway and smiled.

"This way."

Seras was no thoroughly confused. She was a childe of the night, a vampire, an unholy creature and a nun was taking care of her? It's as if the woman didn't know what she was, but then again she wasn't too surprised at the sight of Seras's red eyes. Even now she didn't flinch when she made eye contact and she did make eye contact. She seemed to hold it too. Whenever the nun looked at her, she made sure not to look anywhere else, but her eyes. Was this some sort of technique? To keep her attention, keep her confused; perhaps intrigue the vampire enough so she wouldn't try to escape?

Seras sighed and scratched the back of her neck. As if she could escape. Alexander Anderson used holy papers to create a barrier, so that no dark soul could escape whatever containment he saw placed them in. Where ever she was right now, that barrier was permanent and more strongly enforced. Seras didn't even know how she would've entered such a protected place, nonetheless escape now that she was in it. Also, what happened to Anderson? Did he bring her to this place?

Seras was led through a maze of hallways, all appearing to be exactly the same. She would easily get lost in such a place. The odd pair met no one on their way. Eventually, they entered an empty room. There were no windows and another door directly in front of them on the far back wall. There was only a tri-fold screen leaning in the corner right of the door. Next to it was a vanity, a simple desk with flat, wide stool covered by a cushion, and backed with a mirror. It was illuminated along the top with round bulbous lights. All that was left was a single seat on the opposite wall.

The woman who called herself Yumiko walked and set up the screen, throwing the white towel previously sitting on the vanity's counter top, over the edge of the screen. There cherry wood frames were surrounding thin paper windows instead of glass. The paper was painted with blue and purple flowers. The pale green leaves were thin and long, curling over the contours of the delicate paper. She then sat herself in the solo chair across the room and with a flourish waved to the screen. Seras blinked.

"A bath is waiting for you. There are extra clothes in the vanity's drawer. I'll wait here until you are finished."

Seras, still speechless, kept her eye on the nun as she walked behind the screen. Finding no trap present, she changed. Her old clothes she left on the floor as instructed quietly by Yumiko, who said this softly from her seat. The draculina left everything, except her bra which she removed and placed on the desk to take along with her fresh set of clothes. Seras then wrapped the towel firmly around herself, grabbed the clothes from the drawer, left just for her apparently, and fled the room via the door opposite the one she entered.

The hot water felt utterly delicious on her inhumanly cold skin. Her normally spiky hair was flat and smooth against her thin neck. Seras stood, face upturned into the hot stream, with her arms wrapped around herself. Seras took a deep breath, then turned and ran her hands through her short hair. Reaching around behind her, on the small shelf built into the shower stall she grabbed the 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner. Seras didn't ever have much to do it the shower. Some girls took hour long showers- how did they fill the time?

Even now, the petite vampire only had a face wash, similar 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, and body wash. Her shower took only ten minutes, sometimes twenty because she enjoyed the hot water and steam. However, this shower was only stocked with the one bottle, so she ran her hands over her skin, scrubbing lightly. Seras tried her best to remove the blood sweat traces on her skin and was soon turning the knob to the water off. With a reluctant sigh, Seras stepped from the steamy enclosure, and then toweled her body and hair.

The clothes she had to change into were a simple white long sleeved shirt and tan pants. There were linen and light. Seras went without underwear, her previous pair dirty and she wasn't supplied another. Not that she'd wear them if she had been because who knows where they've been and she obviously didn't trust this group. She put her bra back on though because she really did need it, being so ample in chest area.

Seras peeked out the door to find the antechamber to the bathroom empty. Comparatively the bathroom was much bigger. She'd chosen a shower over a full bath, the room containing both separate from each other, so perhaps the young nun thought she would take longer than she had? Why would she leave though- they couldn't trust her enough to leave her alone, especially judging by those special handcuffs that had chained her to the bed earlier.

Seras left her damp towel with her dirty uniform still on the floor behind the screen. One ear to the door, Seras listened for sounds out in the hallway. She may not be able to use many if not all of her vampiric abilities within the barrier surrounding whatever building this was, but her heightened senses still remained. This may very well be Iscariot headquarters and if it was, she planned to take advantage of it before trying to escape. As of right now, they seemed to take her much lighter than her master. Seras smiled. They would regret that.

She opened the antechamber's door very slowly, hearing no one approaching or even in the near vicinity. The normal staff was probably forbidden in this area now that she was here. Though she knew little about the Iscariots, other than her knowledge about their one prime operative and even that was more his battle capabilities, so who knows. She'd never met any other operatives. Seras heard of Enrico Maxwell, the Iscariot head, or at least what her master deigned to reveal about the leader.

Seras tiptoed down the hallway and took the very first hallway to her left, following the scent of fresh air with her sensitive nose. Seras smiled happily as she opened one door only to find an enclosed garden in the middle of the complex. She made a face. She didn't plan to leave yet, but she didn't like being cooped up either. Living in the Hellsing basement was bad enough.

Sure it was spacious, but who wanted to spend lots of time in the interrogation aka 'torture until you tell us what we want to know room', the laboratories, or the dungeon aka Alucard's room. Hence why she always loved escaping to the roof on her off nights, much like her master did. Seras doubted he didn't like being cooped up. He had slept in the dungeon for decades- Alucard cared little about confinement.

The woman glanced around. She pursed her lips after seeing no one and stepped out into the garden. The roof was completely made of glass, which turned from clear to a gauzy opaque tint creating a pattern of light and shadow above her head. Or it would have had it not been night. The steps down to the grass were white marble and a walkway extended from the bottom to circle to the perimeter. A few paths jutted off from the main one and dipped into more private settings. The smooth, matte stones were still littered with snow here and there. The one Seras chose stopped before a rather large tree.

This specific tree caught her interest because it was in bloom with flowers and leaves, even as the snow piled at its base and in its branches. The trunk was twisted and grey, aged, but still beautiful. Youthful leaves sprouted from the withered branches showing that life still existed in the old man of a tree. The long arms hung down, brushing the grass with gentle fingers.

Seras didn't know what type of tree it was, maybe a weeping something, but it sported fresh flowers. They were white delicate petals with an inset center. The center dipped down and created a small gorge between the silk petals that allowed for water to gather like a small pot. The blooms were placed all around in areas where, when it rained, water could easily be caught and absorbed. Some were still tight buds while others were midway open. Seras sniffed carefully and smiled at the soft floral scent that wafted in the air with a graceful fragrance. It wasn't overpowering, it would be practically nonexistent to the human nose. In fact, it was so light that it came in and out even to Seras's nose.

The small woman sat beneath the ring of swaying tendrils that fell from overheard, her back against the bark of the trunk, and was for once glad she was a vampire. She could catch the coquettish scent only because of what she was.

She glanced around at the garden. Most the trees were bare stalks and empty giants. There were bushes and trees in a variety of sizes. It was a more natural set up then something landscaped. There weren't beds to plant flowers in or pots anywhere to house them, unless they were taken in due to the weather.

Seras slouched and studied her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes narrowed as the sound of swaying branches around her lulled her into a light doze.

There was a crunch. Seras shot awake. She slid from Indian style to crouch as she sensed the area around her. The powerful aura almost sent her from the toes of her feet to her knees. Suddenly, a snow ball was sent into her face.

* * *

///

* * *

Seras was shocked for two reasons. One, the night had left her behind and it was now early morning. Two, she was kneeling under her protecting tree watching the oddest scene she'd seen in quite awhile. 

Evil, insane Paladin Alexander Anderson was playing in the snow. His boots, the top rim folded down to his ankle, were leaving huge tracks in the once pristine snow. A gaggle of children were either following, obviously part of his team, or scouting around in the bare coverage of the trees trying to land a snow ball on the man. Seras's ear perked up as one tiny girl complained. Her cheeks were red from the slight chill and the effort of running around. She got pelted the moment she left the thicket she'd been hiding in, but Anderson lifted a hand to stop the barrage from continuing. He squatted down.

"It's not fair," she said, wiping the icy snow from her cheek, "They have a bigger advantage because they have you."

She had pointed at the team following Anderson. Her bright blue eyes were large and beautiful. Seras looked at the button nose and unhappy frown on her lips. Seras felt a compelling feeling well up inside her and she entered the scene.

Anderson noticed the draculina moving, but he didn't move his eyes from the child before him. He'd known she was there, sleeping quietly beneath the tree. He was ordered not to touch her and, he gritted his teeth, he would refrain. Her lithe form moved into his peripheral view.

"I'll help."

Anderson's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Seras approached the girl and kneeled before her next to Anderson. She flinched slightly away from him, but her face remained genuine. She purposefully kept her eyes away from Anderson, but noticed his strange look.

The little girl smiled, "Ok!" and then she grabbed the elder girl's hand and led her off into the trees.

Anderson was then surrounded by his own team. However, he couldn't forget the color of the female vampire's eyes. Those large, round orbs were blue.

* * *

"Ok….on three." 

Seras crouched low to the ground. In front of her was a rather large pile of snowballs, several dozen. Next to her was Nina, the girl whose face compelled her into action and made her heart squeeze. The girl was undeniably born of foreign parents because of her blue eyes and light blonde hair cropped short. She looked so much like Seras herself as a child. Seras turned her eyes forward again.

"One…"

Seras grabbed two snowballs and started passing them down the line to her left. Nina passed them on to the next orphan who Seras learned stayed at this orphanage. All in all, her team consisted of four other kids.

"Two…"

They took aim.

"Three!" Seras yelled.

With a mighty war cry, five sets of hands started flinging snow balls across the walkway into the grove of trees across from them. However, soon their barrage was evenly returned and chaos reigned supreme in the small courtyard.

"We're out of snow balls," Nina whispered worriedly.

"There's not much snow left on the ground either…" Seras murmured.

Anderson's side was now throwing a snow ball periodically, but had much more ammo than she had anticipated. She had helped to build a wall for cover, but they had resorted to shaving off some of the snow from it in order to create more snow balls. The wall was now so low that they all had to duck down close to the ground behind it to avoid being hit. It was also much thinner. Seras bit her lip and glanced over the eager faces of the kids beside her. They didn't have many options left available to them.

"Let's jump them," She smiled.

Four pairs of eyes swiveled to her with open mouths.

"Frontal attack," Seras reiterated.

A couple of smiles bloomed on their frozen faces, while others appeared more wary, but all nodded their consent. Seras waited for an appropriate moment and signaled the attack. Seras popped over the small wall they'd made and went right for Anderson. In the adrenaline and childish fun of the game, she forgot her innate fear of the holy man. The vampire watched his green eyes widened as she flew over their barrier, caught him in the shoulders, and shoved the both of them backward.

Seras fell and rolled off of him to the side. She laughed- truly forgetting about everything she'd come to be in the past few months.

The children had each picked a target and jumped them, just as she had said to do. Many were laughing and dumping what was left of the wall on each other gaily. Seras smiled as she observed them. Then her eyes clouded as she came back to herself.

Anderson watched her carefully. He was shocked. He had expected her to avoid the group of children, but she had volunteered to join the game. Of course, he hadn't trusted her and was on edge. If she made any attempt to lure one off, he would be over that wall before she could even say one word.

The change in her was blatant and sudden. Her face melted from its happiness back to a sullen, resigned visage. This draculina was quite the anomaly. She hadn't fed in quite some time, but she didn't seem tempted by the young blood of the children at all. Either that or her rein on her instincts was quite strong, especially under the circumstances.

The small woman sat up and gazed sadly down at the orphans. Nina looked up at her then and Seras did her best to smile. She waved and stood, then glanced over expectantly at Anderson.

Anderson stood as well, dusting off his cloak as he did. The draculina's eyes were downcast. She looked more like an innocent child right now with melting snow dripping down her hair. However, he had his orders.

The man waved to the kids who smiled, laughed, and said they'd be back after lunch.

"Come this way, draculina," his eyes were intense now.

Seras nodded resolutely and followed after him. However, he led her back to her room where another set of clothes sat waiting. Seras changed quickly and when she opened her door, Anderson sat waiting with his arms across his chest.

* * *

Seras's brow knitted, "The bracelet does what?" 

Enrico Maxwell shook his pony tail back behind his shoulders. He entwined his fingers and tucked them beneath his chin. His dark eyes regarded the pale haired vampire seriously.

"You did not know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seras's jaw dropped and she was indisputably flabbergasted; however, this didn't last long. Her expression completely changed. Her eyes darkened, slanted and her mouth thinned.

She growled softly, "Master…"

Enrico raised both eyebrows as he watched the strange girl.

"It's what caused you to pass out earlier…"

Enrico eyes roved over to Anderson and Seras understood. Apparently, the blood red bracelet her master had so innocently gifted to her had the power to drain vampires. It was an ancient magical item that did not kill vampires, but brought out the beastly side of them. Since it drained their power, it made the vampire's thirst increase exponentially. As strength decreases, normal vampires would feed; however, Seras was not near her blood supply, which was left back at the room.

After so much time, it was amazing that Seras did not turn into a deranged, blood thirsty monster.

"Are you not hungry?" Enrico asked.

Seras's expression turned quizzical.

"Uh…yes, but not any more than usual."

"Usual?"

Seras bit her lip, "I do not drink as often as my master Alucard would like. I am used to the thirst as well as…containing it."

"You deprive yourself of the only thing keeping you alive?"

Enrico's voice was sarcastic and unbelieving.

Seras's eyes clouded with emotion, "Yes."

Enrico sent a meaningful look towards Anderson. The man shrugged, but did not remove his eyes from the woman's back. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. By principle, she was a blood sucker and was therefore not a moral person. However, her refusal to drink was just one more strange quality to add to his list it would seem. This one did not seem to be much like her master at all.

Seras's mood changed, "What are your plans for me?"

Her voice was even and dark. If they tried to attack her, she would fight them. Honestly, keeping her and doing tests would be more profitable. Being the childe of Alucard, a seemingly invincible vampire, testing on her could perhaps teach them more about him. His limits, weaknesses, and even ways to destroy him- this information that eluded them could finally be discovered.

However, Enrico's thoughts were silenced by a maniacal laughter filtering throughout the room. Enrico's eyes widened. That laughter could never be confused. It belonged to none other than the master hunter of Hellsing.

"Foul vampire…" Anderson said smiling.

"Judas priest," Alucard sneered.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." 

Seras was still fuming. She wouldn't forgive him for this.

"What's wrong Police girl?" His voice was full of amusement.

Seras's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed quickly. Then her eyes burned fire red.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? You brought me to _Italy_ and purposefully drained my energy so that I would feed on the Iscariots!"

Alucard looked miffed at the fact that she was screaming at her, but he seemed quite nonchalant.

"And? Feeding should be a regular habit, Police girl. You are a dark childe, remember that."

Seras glared.

The two enemies had almost literally torn the head of Iscariot's office apart. Their fight had begun immediately and only ended when Alucard had blasted the bullheaded regenerator into a bloody pile on the once shiny wood floor. Alucard had left then and Seras wouldn't have been shocked if he'd done a happy dance. Anderson wasn't dead; of course not- he'd be revived through the Iscariot's warped technology.

Now, however, the pair was due back at Hellsing. Seras sighed. This wasn't a vacation. It was one hellish weekend.

* * *

Ahaha…not how I intended this ficlet to be. Very short (the new part), but when I ended for the day I had a lot less to do than I thought I did. This is the end of ficlet 4 though. Maybe another chapter update later today! 


	8. Mission 5

Side note: If you missed it…go back and read the last chapter. **I re-ordered chapters then tact the last part of Mission Four on the end **since there wasn't much left. The new part is set off in the beginning by a line break, then ///, and another break (it's only a few pages).

Here's the next installment though to supplement the short length of that one. A x S.

Chapter Dedication: Alucardfan13

* * *

Mission Five 

Seras giggled. She continued to pet her master at his insistent, encouraging growl. She began to wonder how this had ever happened.

The young fledgling was lying on the floor of Hellsing's library curled around her master's gigantic wolfish body. He was stretched out in front of her thoroughly enjoying the scratching of her elongated nails along his back, side, and stomach. Not to mention his ears- they were especially sensitive to her touch.

His short cropped hair was silky and smelled like gun powder and blood. Maybe not a delicious smell to a human, but to Seras it was nearly intoxicating, especially as it was combined with the spicy musk that made up Alucard's normal scent.

Seras dipped her head and rubbed her cheek along the hell hound's hackles. For once those hairs weren't raised in warning. A low rumble was her only answer.

Seras smiled.

* * *

"Seras, could you do me a favor?" 

The draculina gazed at the captain of the wild Geese strangely. She wasn't sure she should trust the one-eyed, blonde haired captain. After all, he'd lured her into many a stupid scam before, or tried to catch her off guard and feel her up. Suffice to say Pip wasn't exactly on her good side.

At her narrowed eyes, Pip raised his hands in a peace-making gesture.

"It's nothing like that I swear…"

* * *

"PIP!! That is the last time I believe _anything _you say!" Seras growled. 

She was beyond pissed and thoroughly embarrassed. Once again Pip was up to his antics. Apparently, he thought it proper that she should pose as the Hellsing calendar girl, whatever that was. She was the _only _girl at Hellsing, besides Sir Integra and heaven help Pip if he ever asked her to pose in compromising positions in risqué clothing. All he wanted was to create a calendar for the men, for morale sake. That's what he said. Morale her foot.

Seras stormed into the nearest room. She was so blinded by fury that she didn't even realize where she was until she was tossing books around in her anger.

Seras made a face at her childish behavior. She then set out to pick up and gingerly wipe off the books she'd thrown so carelessly. These things were probably older than she was.

With a sigh, her shoulders fell and her face tilted downward. As she stared at the ruby carpet, Seras's vision began to cloud red. The crimson tears left solid tracks down her cheeks and Seras didn't bother to wipe them away. No need to dirty her pure white gloves. They were expensive. Seras made another face. Not that the books weren't.

Seras gracefully sat on the floor, her back against one of the several couches placed in the library for the reader's comfort. She pulled her knees up to her chest sullenly, folded her arms, and then buried her face in them. Seras would have made sure to sweep a hand between her thighs and calves to make certain her underwear wasn't showing in the short skirt of her uniform. However, at this moment in time, she really couldn't care less.

It hadn't been such a big deal, Pip's stunt. In fact, it was normal, regular, expected. She should have known better hoenstly. However, Seras was tired of always been on the wrong end of every joke. Sometimes she just wanted to be appreciated and wanted. Pip wanted her, but only her body and even he wouldn't pursue a blood sucker. Or at least Seras didn't think he would.

Seras sighed and hugged herself tighter.

Her master's presence swept into the room even before his body formed out of the shadows. Seras didn't look up. She cringed slightly, ashamed of her tears. She could fell his disdain at her actions, but he didn't say anything.

When Seras looked at his face she saw no trace of a sneer or irritation of any sort. There was only a muddled expression of disbelief, light humor, and almost sympathy.

Alucard graced the couch with his weight.

"Upset Police girl?"

Seras gritted her teeth slightly. Had he only come then to tease her in that condescending way? Her frustration reared its head and Seras went with it.

"_Go away Master!" _

Seras hadn't screamed it like she'd wanted to. Underneath it all, she knew Alucard could kill her with his thumb, at any moment he chose, so she reigned in her temper. Also, she did grudgingly respect him. He was unlike any other vampire. Alucard was true nosferatu.

However, Alucard's expression didn't change. He did raised a single eyebrow though, which would have normally made her irritation rise, but Seras crumpled instead.

Seras fell next to him on the couch, resting her head against the soft, tan suede. The petite vampire made sure to keep her cheeks and still blurring eyes away from the material lest she stain in. Then she would have Integra to deal with. The knight was rather frightening when she was angry.

"Nip his neck."

"What master?" Seras asked, her voice still laced somewhat with irritation.

"Don't actually bite him though."

Seras finally understood, "I don't want to scare him Master."

This time all irritation was gone from her voice. Her eyes were dejected and she felt exhausted from the emotional onslaught. A gloved hand on her chin lifted wide, saddened eyes to meet narrower neutral ones.

Seras's eyes filled with blood unbidden.

Alucard's eyes closed, "Do you regret your choice?"

Seras's mouth opened slightly. At first, she didn't know of what choice he was referring, but when his eyes opened again they were so dark. They were no longer that bright, bloody red, but more of a maroon. By their look, Seras knew what he meant.

"No master…I am proud of what I am." She said softly.

She meant it.

Seras touched his hand lightly and he released her. She stared down at her hands for a moment, knowing he was still staring at her.

"It's just hard to always be strong…and lonely."

"But you aren't alone."

"No master, not anymore," Seras smiled.

She had been lonelier as a human. Maybe she could've connected with the Hellsing soldiers and those of her D-11 unit, but she was always alone. Her parents left her at a young age and she'd never recovered. There was always a barrier between her and others. No one could understand how it felt to watch your parents gets murdered, your mother raped.

Except maybe her master.

"Alucard…" Seras closed her eyes, "I never thanked you for saving me."

"Quiet now Police girl."

* * *

He had told her to be quiet, but for once she felt close to her master. She had so many questions and now when she felt he might actually answer, Seras had asked. 

Hence where she was now. She was curious about familiars and what it was like to change. He had even told her how she could change, but Alucard had murmured that he thought her too weak for that. This would've normally felt like an insult, but the way he said it with his eyelids at half mast and an upward curve to his lips, Seras realized it was just simple fact. She knew she didn't drink often enough and she was rather young for a vampire.

Seras smiled down at her master in his transformed state.

Pip had walked into the library for some odd reason, probably looking for something to do. However, upon his entrance Alucard had reared his large, gruesome head and snarled.

Seras laughed, remembering how the gruff man had jumped. Suffice to say, he hadn't stayed.

With a soft smile and warm glowing eyes, she kissed the thick neck of the wolf. She laid her head against him and ran her fingers lightly down his side. Seras chuckled when the muscles jumbled and jumped under her gentle, ticklish touch. Seras sighed, closed her eyes, and clung to possibly the only being she'd ever been close to and would ever be close to.

* * *

Side note: I realize this doesn't really coincide with the manga, sigh. Oh well. This was short, sweet, and I plan to revisit A x S again (probably more cannon situations and longer too). A x I is next. 


	9. Mission 6

Side note: I'm _so _sorry Alucard fan13… I forgot to add your chapter dedication until I saw your review! I'm a git with a horrible memory, but it's there.

Manga or anime: A x I

Chapter Dedication: Loki (I tried...really.)

* * *

Mission Six

She swallowed, hard. Her eyes remained shut and she took a deep breath. She focused on the breeze pushing gently against her back. Her slimming black slacks whipped back and forth between her slightly spread legs. Integra opened her clear, icy blue eyes. Her intelligent, wary gaze roved over her property.

The grass was meticulously cut, the bushes and trees trimmed back. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Round glasses tinted in the lamplight from her desk as Integra pushed them further up her nose. Integra turned, feeling the eyes on her back and the tug on her mind.

Alucard was propped against the door frame watching her out on the balcony. Integra straightened her cerulean tie and checked the cross tiepin. Her white shirt was starched and tucked in, which showed off her thin, lean frame. At her waist, the black belt buckle was shined. Over all, her appearance was pristine and presence stoic.

"Do you plan to stand there all night- you have work to do vampire."

"You plan to come along then," Alucard replied, leaving his post at the entrance to the room.

Integra glared at him, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Alucard approached her desk as she did. Integra straightened the thin pile of paperwork in the middle of her desk. She stared down at it knowing she should complete it right now rather then procrastinate.

Alucard grinned as he watched her, "Well, I wouldn't want you to wrinkle your clothes."

"Alucard get out!" Integra hissed.

The master vampire chuckled lightly, "As you wish, my master."

Alucard then walked backwards through the wall. Once she felt the tug on her mind faded, the one that his presence ignited, Integra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. What she to do with him? The vampire made her goals much closer to being accomplished, but Alucard was such a nuisance most of the time.

Sometimes she wished her life was normal. She was only seventeen after all. However, her father left her in charge of the Hellsing's holy mission and would never fail him. To fail would mean death, but even more important it would bring dishonor upon her family's illustrious history. Integra would never allow that.

She grabbed the long trench-like coat and threw it over her shoulders. Integra left her arms free from the sleeves so that, if need be, she could remove the cloak quickly and have easy movement. There were ancient, oval buttons that lined the edges from neck to hips and flared out to the tail.

Integra swept confidently out of her car and onto the battlefield.

* * *

Integra slumped into her chair. The job wasn't too difficult, in fact it came rather natural to her, but the stress was immense. It was as if the very weight could crush her shoulders. As the head of the Hellsing organization, she fought in a different way then her human, and especially her inhuman, soldiers. However, she would bet that none would gladly take her seat at the end of the Knight's table. Her uncle had wanted it, but he would have crumbled not long after. All responsibility fell to Integra. Even if she was not the one holding the gun, she certainly did pull the trigger because it was on her orders and authority.

This mission had been rather…messy too. Integra had celebrated her eighteenth birthday by having to shoot six of her soldier-turned ghouls. Was there anything worse? Integra gritted her teeth. She had stood over them, watched them train, and pushed them in harder than they probably deserved. After all, Hellsing only recruited the very best of her majesty's soldiers. She practically ground them into the ground, but it was all to prevent occurrences exactly like tonight from happening.

Integra had done it herself. It was her duty to put them to rest because it was her fault they had been turned. It was on her order that they even entered the building. However, at least their souls had not been left as those of ghouls.

Integra never cared much for her birthday; however, what a way to spend it. The mission had expected to be a raging success. There was only one vampire, but legions of ghouls. Even she would admit that it was quite a feat for one undead to create so many ghoulish creatures. Well, at least they could now close the many missing person's reports that had popped up over the past couple of weeks.

The blonde woman smiled bitterly. Her head didn't bow or even bend. She really needed to pick up smoking. There was nothing else that could ease the weight of her guilt and the waxing pressure behind her eyes, signaling the arrival of a head ache.

Integra rubbed her face in her hands, "Happy Birthday."

Integra sighed when she felt her servant approaching. She really didn't want to deal with him right now.

Alucard slid right through the door, not bothering to open it. His stare roved over the unmoving woman. Her appearance was as perfect as always, not one hair out of place; however, grief clung to ever thread in her clothing. One hand was wrapped over her eyes, but Alucard smelled no salt in the air. Integra was much like the image of her father. She wouldn't stoop to crying, instead she would exact revenge. Her fury was just as impressive as her iron will.

After a minute, she finally stood not acknowledging her presence. Integra moved out onto the balcony. The pair of doors opened in silence and Integra threw them open uncaring.

Alucard's eyes grew more intense. He followed slowly. The young woman did not face him. She simply stood staring out into the landscape distantly. Alucard's eyelids dropped to half mast. His face was not worried in the least. He knew this little girl better than any other. This was not enough to break her.

Integra did not shrug off his hands when he placed them on her shoulders. He massaged the muscles gently, pulling at the knots residing there.

"Let me bear some of the weight, my master," he said his voice serious and soft.

Integra closed her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. She lifted a hand and covered his much larger one with her own. His skin was a pale white while Integra's was a creamier tan. Integra squeezed lightly.

"Alucard…"

Integra's voice did not shake or quiver. It was soft, grateful. Her sapphire orbs opened and glinted with determination.

Alucard gave a lopsided smile to her back, "What are you orders, my master?"

Integra's face was now serious, stern, and stoic.

"As it has always been vampire- search and destroy."

Alucard grinned then.

They pair continued to stand together on the private balcony. Both proud figures did not budge until the light of dawn began to tip over the horizon. The vampire tipped his hat and disappeared in his usual manner.

Integra smiled and called for Walter. They had much to do. This act against them would not be forgiven and the perpetrators would be hunted down. Her soldiers' sacrifices would not go unnoticed.

Integra turned from the dawn and lifted a hand to squeeze her shoulder thoughtfully. She could still feel the weight that had been previously perched there. Even if it had only been for a minute or so, the meaning behind it had been clear.

Integra smiled thinly.

* * *

Alright something lighter will be next, perhaps humorous (I suck at humor just about as much as I do at fluff unfortunately). Pairing…oh I don't know- suggestions? 


	10. Mission 7

Side note: I am a horrible, horrible delinquent. I just didn't feel like writing, ahaha :shrugs sheepishly:. Anyway, I've decided to take a **hiatus **from this, despite one reviewer's deliriously good idea of a pillow fight, and outline some sketches for this story.

* * *

Mission Seven

"What are you doing?" Seras asked, her voice annoyed.

Pip turned his head to look over at her. He shot her an innocent smile.

"Nothing- entertaining ourselves is all."

Seras made a face at his French accent. Was it even authentic?

The soldiers weren't on call for once tonight and they were taking advantage of it. Seras had been restless and couldn't sleep at night anymore, so she'd decided to take a walk. On her way around the property, she'd passed the barracks when her red eyes caught a suspicious figure, dressed in black entering a side door carrying a strange looking packing.

The 'suspicious person' was actually just a soldier, dressed entirely in black, and trying very hard not to get caught. Seras wished she hadn't asked him why.

She had of course approached stealthily from behind, but when she recognized the man as one of the Geese she relaxed; however, he nearly jumped out of his skin at her soft tap on his shoulder.

Apparently, the Geese were planning to take advantage of their rare night off with a small gathering. To Seras, it was more like a full range company party whose attendance merely lacked Alucard, Integra, and Walter.

Seras quirked a brow confused at the jubilant captain. This was obviously all his idea.

He was grinning too widely. Seras frowned. She wasn't going to like this.

* * *

She really shouldn't have asked. She should have just minded her own business. As if anyone sneaking into the barracks could get one over on the geese and she'd already known it wasn't a freak. Seras wanted to kick herself.

They were all out of their bloody minds.

There was a flurry of activity throughout the room. There were pool tables, several tv's flickering showing different channels, and many other empty tables set up for whatever the men would want to engage in.

One specific table was set up for poker whereas right now an intense, nearly volatile game was underway. However, that wasn't what the problem was. It was strip poker and they all wanted her to play, avidly. She scowled.

Music was playing softly in the background of the somewhat spacious barrack common room. However, it was only added to the din of noise currently making her ears ring. Of course, it wasn't so loud or noticeable to anyone, but her.

She soon found herself pushed into a chair with a rather large blush staining her cheeks. The faces of the other four players and those watching were much too happy for her taste. Seras would've just gotten up and left had it not been for that single remark that slipped from the captain.

"Oh Seras, too girly for cards?" He nearly cooed at her.

His eyes were shining and his smile slightly condescending. However, she wouldn't know he'd orchestrated such an expression specifically in order to rile her pride enough that she would stay until later.

She was such a sucker.

Seras grinned with determination as a secret sparkled there in those blood red depths. Quite literally.

She'd show them all.

* * *

Seras laughed and laughed. Shown them she had.

Sullen faces surrounded her; however, those gathering around the table were bright red and barely containing their laughter. It was hilarious to watch to see the veterans beaten so ridiculously well by such a girl. Said girl was blinking innocently at them and totally enjoying herself. They thought they would destroy _her_? Seras chuckled.

She'd discovered she was quite the card shark when her D-11 members had taught her to play. At first they were convinced it was beginner's luck, but it never ended. Seras was quickly one of the richest in the group solely based on her extracurricular earnings.

"Well boys, I think you've had enough," Seras stood placing the cowboy hat on her head,  
"And I'll be taking these," She continued pointing at their clothes.

Sure she hadn't won all the games. The captain was completely unreadable and managed to snake her top jacket and over-shirt underneath, but never finagled the undershirt from her. So really, no skin besides her upper arms and collar bone, other than what was always visible, was revealed.

Her companions weren't so lucky. The captain was left in his skivvies, giving up the hat instead to save his dignity. Even his eye patch went before his boxers.

A few had given up after a time and many others had been eager to join the game. Judging by their faces now, those who had passed up on that chance were relieved they had. The sheer embarrassment was quite clear in their faces. They had expected to strip the girl within the first five hands.

The plan had veered most precariously in the wrong direction. Seras was much nicer than they would have been to her. She spared those on the verge of losing their underwear, allowing them to keep it as long as they quit the game. However, she had kept all the clothes she'd won and used them in future hands.

Seras carried the heap with her, intending to take it nowhere, but the laundry room where it would be washed and returned to them later in the week.

Suddenly she turned and with a wolfish grin replied, "I suppose you know better than to challenge me."

The small group of men shared a look and gulped. Her eyes were fierce and glowing, but filled with humor. The surrounding men merely laughed, though silently glad they hadn't strayed to the table. As she left, many returned to their games of pool, arm wrestling, or flicking through the sports and news channels on TV. Some taunted the losers left at the table leading to an up roaring of laughter and small scuffles.

No more comments were thrown her way.

Seras smiled softly as she stepped outside. Maybe it hadn't been that bad. At least her respect was won over once again within the mercenary group who didn't hold any real ranks. The captain would always tease her, but she didn't mind that so much as long as his hands remained politely to himself.

Seras dropped off her bundle and headed back to the basement of the manor. Where was her master anyway on such a dead night?

* * *

The more I am fed, the faster I will return. Reviews are amazing motivation. 


End file.
